Risen
by G.A. AnimeFan4
Summary: "One from each Clan, five young and five strong; will rise to a state, and cradle everyone's fate. War will erupt, and lives will be lost; but five will stand tall, and protect us all." -Yellowfang. -HIATUS UNTIL I DECIDE TO DELETE OR NOT-
1. Allegiances and Prologue

_A/N: *Spoilers ahead.* I own nothing but what I'm writing. This is the Allegiances and Prologue of the story. Before you go any further realize that this will both the original characters and my OCs who have been born into the Clans as times have passed. Thank you._

* * *

_**~Allegiances~**_

**ThunderClan**

_Leader: _Bramblestar- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes and grizzled muzzle

_Deputy: _Lionblaze- golden tabby tom with amber eyes

_Medicine Cat: _Jayfeather- gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes  
_ Apprentice:_ Rainwhisper

_Warriors:_

Cinderheart- gray tabby she-cat

Foxleap- reddish gray tom

Icecloud- white she-cat  
_Apprentice: _Flowerpaw

Toadstep- black-and-white tom

Rosepetal- dark cream she-cat

Briarlight- dark brown she-cat

Bumblestripe- very pale gray tom with black stripes_  
Apprentice:_ Volepaw

Ivypool- silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes  
_Apprentice:_ Hollypaw

Cherryfall- ginger she-cat

Molepelt- brown-and-cream tom

Seedwhisker- very pale ginger she-cat

Dewleaf- gray tom with amber eyes

Amberwish- pale gray she-cat with with white paws, muzzle, and right ear, with amber eyes

Snowheart- white tom with amber eyes

_Apprentices:_

Rainwhisper- Reddish tabby she-cat with gray dapples and green eyes

Volepaw- white tom with black ears and blue eyes

Flowerpaw- light gray tabby she-cat

Hollypaw- gray she-cat with orange patches

_Queens:_

Dovewing- pale gray she-cat with blue eyes – no current kits

_Elders:_

Graystripe- long-haired gray tom

Brackenfur- golden brown tabby tom; new to the Elder's den

Sorreltail- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes; new

Cloudtail- long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Brightheart- white she-cat with ginger patches and a scarred face

**ShadowClan**

_Leader: _Stonestar- black tom with white tail and gray eyes; young prodigy

_Deputy:_ Needlefang- dark brown tabby tom with hazel eyes_  
Apprentice: _Dewpaw

_Medicine Cat: _Goldendawn- golden tabby she-cat with white patches

_Warriors:_

Ivytail- black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

Kinkfur- tabby she-cat with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Dawnpelt- cream-furred she-cat; senior

Tigerheart- sleek dark brown tabby tom

Snowbird- pure white she-cat with green eyes

Ratscar- brown tom with yellow teeth and scar along his back  
_Apprentice:_ Duskypaw

Ferretclaw- cream-and-gray tom  
_Apprentice:_ Mosspaw

Pinenose- black she-cat

Shrewfoot- gray she-cat with black feet  
_Apprentice: _Mistpaw

Starlingwing- ginger tom

Cloudstorm- white tom with brown eyes  
_Apprentice:_ Sparrowpaw

Figfur- gray tabby she-cat with white patches

_Apprentices:_

Sparrowpaw- tabby tom

Dewpaw- gray she-cat

Mistpaw- spiky-furred, pale gray she-cat

Mosspaw- tortoiseshell she-cat

Duskypaw- gray tabby she-cat

_Queens:_

Olivenose- tortoiseshell she-cat (Kits: Juniperkit and Cricketkit)

_Elders:_

Cedarheart- dark gray tom

Rowanclaw- ginger tom; former deputy, retired from age

Oakfur- small brown tom

Tawnypelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

**WindClan**

_Leader:_ Ashstar- aged gray she-cat

_Deputy: _Sedgewhisker- light brown tabby she-cat

_Medicine Cat: _Darktail- white tom with jet black tail and dark blue eyes  
_ Apprentice:_ Sunpaw

_Warriors:_

Heathertail- light brown tabby she-cat with light blue eyes; near senior

Breezepelt- black tom with amber eyes; near senior

Harespring- brown-and-white tom; senior

Sunstrike- tortoiseshell she-cat with a large white mark on her forehead  
_Apprentice:_ Grousepaw

Swallowtail- dark gray she-cat

Boulderfur- large pale gray tom  
_Apprentice:_ Moonpaw

Furzepelt- gray-and-white she-cat  
_Apprentice:_ Nightpaw

Whiskernose- light brown tom

Jackdawclaw- pale brown tabby tom

Rabbitstreak- young fluffy gray tom

Russetear- young white she-cat with ginger ears and tail-tip

_Apprentices:_

Sunpaw- golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Moonpaw- silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Nightpaw- black she-cat with a brown splotch on her shoulder

Grousepaw- light brown tabby she-cat

_Queens:_

No current queens.

_Elders:_

Owlwhisker- light brown tabby tom

Whitetail- small white she-cat

Webfoot- dark gray tabby tom

**RiverClan**

_Leader: _Reedstar- black tom

_Deputy: _Mintfur- light gray tabby tom

_Medicine Cat: _Willowshine- gray tabby she-cat

_Warriors:_

Mallownose- light brown tabby tom

Robinwing- tortoiseshell-and-white tom

Grasspelt- light brown tom  
_Apprentice:_ Torrentpaw

Duskfur- brown tabby she-cat

Hollowflight- dark brown tabby tom  
_Apprentice: _Firpaw

Troutstream- pale gray tabby she-cat

Mossyfoot- brown-and-white she-cat

Rushtail- light brown tabby she-cat  
_Apprentice:_ Creaklepaw

Clearstream- bluish she-cat with water-color eyes

Shadefoot- white-and-gray tabby she-cat

_Apprentices:_

Firpaw- ginger tom

Creaklepaw- tortoiseshell she-cat

Torrentpaw- light gray tabby tom with brown eyes

_Queens:_

Petalfur- gray-and-white she-cat (Kits: Frogkit, Lichenkit, and Stormkit.)

_Elders:_

Graymist- pale gray tabby she-cat

Mothwing- dappled golden she-cat; retired medicine cat

**SkyClan**

_Leader: _Sharpstar- dark ginger tom

_Deputy: _Harveymoon- white tom  
_ Apprentice: _Cragpaw

_Medicine Cat: _Frecklewish- molted brown tabby she-cat with spotted legs

_Warriors:_

Bouncefire- ginger tom  
_Apprentice: _Hawkpaw

Rockshade- black tom

Mintfur- gray tabby she-cat

Sagebelly- gray pale tom

Snookfang- black-and-white tom

Rabbitleap- brown tom

Nettlesplash- pale brown tom

Plumwillow- dark gray she-cat

Creekfeather- dark gray tabby tom

Birdwing- black she-cat with a gray muzzle

Honeyeyes- light colored she-cat

Sandyfur- light colored cat with darker tail-tip, legs, and ears

_Apprentices:_

Cragpaw- dusky brown tabby tom with misty eyes

Hawkpaw- brown tabby tom with gray eyes

_Queens:_

No current queens.

_Elders:_

Clovertail- light brown she-cat with white belly and legs

Patchfoot- black-and-white tom

* * *

_**~Prologue~**_

Water dripped down from the cave walls, echoing in an eerie fashion as they hit crystalline puddles. Ripples glistened from the moonlight that glowered down from the cracks in the ceiling. A single drop splashed down against gray fur, resulting in an irritated hiss. His tail curled at the cold sensation against his skin. Sightless blue eyes narrowed against the lazy draft.

Claws scraped against the stone floor as the aging tom was joined by four others.

"So you arrived," a cat with a fiery pelt and glistening green eyes greeted as he entered. He offered the visitor his warm gaze as welcome.

"Did I have a choice?" said visitor retorted. He realized that his usual black world was now filled with colors and shapes; he could see, indicating he was dreaming and in StarClan. Although this location reminded him of the Stoneteller's cave in the mountains. "It's not like I enjoy having my sleep disturbed."

"Hold your tongue," a ragged female stepped out of the shadows, eyes blazing as usual. "I dislike hearing you complain every time I see you."

The visitor's jaw parted in astonishment. "You are much worse than I am, Yellowfang," he argued indignantly while scratching his ear with his hind leg. "I have a _sharp_ tongue, you have a _thorny_ tongue. Perhaps even worse than that."

The ginger tom grunted to get their attention. His expression was stern and his stature calm. "Let us establish that both of you are cranky Medicine cats who give me headaches at times. Now, where are the other three…?"

"Three?" the visitor questioned curiously. Who else in their right mind would want to accompany the former ShadowClan healer? He could see Firestar making friends with others easily, even if they were once of a separate Clan, but Yellowfang?

"I'm here," sounded a soft, kind mew. A silver silhouette materialized in the entrance. Sweet cobalt eyes swept over the three others, making a headcount. "We are missing two more, I see."

"Who?" the gray-pelted visitor snapped, sick of them putting off the answers to his questions.

Padding thumped in their ears as the said missing arrived. "Us."

The gray tabby felt anger and resentment boil into his belly as he caught sight of the late WindClan warrior. It was his father.

"Crowfeather," the visitor acknowledged despite the sour taste in the back of his mouth. He had to at least try to act dignified in the presence of the other tom, even if it hurt his pride somewhat. After all, his former leader, Firestar, was present.

"Feathertail, Crowfeather, Leafstar," the ginger male dipped his chin to them. "It is good to see you all. Is everyone prepared and ready?"

The visitor did not say anything. He knew better, no matter how confused he was.

Firestar addressed him finally, authority lingering around his form. "A new prophecy has come into our knowledge." The gray tabby gritted his teeth. "There is never a time or place that does not have a prophecy looming overhead. This one is not as ancient as The Three, but nonetheless is still essential for the Clans to solve and overcome. A cat from each Clan has gathered here before you. Each of us has our suspicions of one young cat being involved in this prophecy."

Yellowfang sighed deeply. "I am representing ShadowClan tonight. Unfortunately telling you outright who these cats are is prohibited and could put them in danger. You must figure it out yourself."

"Doesn't surprise me…," the visitor grumbled.

"_A dark appearance and a mischievous tail-twitch,_" Crowfeather recited suddenly. He refused to make eye contact with the living one of the group. "That is your hint for WindClan."

What kind of hint was that? Nonetheless, the visitor memorized each word.

"_A plotting smirk of the blue streak down by the stream,_" Feathertail told him. "RiverClan."

"ShadowClan," Yellowfang growled. "_Sinned by his heritage, yet loyalty strong as stone._"

Firestar was next. "For ThunderClan. _A quiet whisper among countless herbs, yet eager and stubborn._"

"_A soft demeanor, with hopes jutting higher than the cliff's walls._" The she-cat called Leafstar smiled. "That is SkyClan. I understand if your information on it is little." Sure, it was, but the visitor still had heard tales of it. Actually, in his opinion, these 'hints' were more specific than StarClan would normally give him.

Firestar seemed to wince the least bit as the visitor glared over at him with his unnerving blue stare. It seemed to look straight into him. "What is the prophecy? I can't a do a thing without knowing that. And what is with these hints?"

The ginger shook his head. "The hints aren't as vague as usual, are they? That is because we are running short on time. Telling you directly, as we said, would endanger the lives of these young ones. I suggest finding them."

The visitor paused, suddenly thinking of something. He steadied himself and flexed his claws. "You said there was a cat from each Clan," he began, his meow thick. "What of StarClan? Is that included?"

"_Hmph_. Smart as ever," Feathertail beamed at him. Crowfeather merely rumbled a quiet growl. "When the time comes, a spirit from StarClan will aid you. But not yet; we have to find who it is, in all honesty. Luckily there is a little time for us to discover them."

Yellowfang turned to him again, and in her familiar raspy voice, recited the prophecy.

Jayfeather awoke to sound of the camp rustling and preparing patrols. He'd slept in. His world was once again plunged into darkness, as the dream was over. But the scent of Yellowfang still hung over his spine as he stretched. A tired curse left his mouth as the blind Medicine cat padded outside to meet the sight of Bramblestar calling a Clan meeting.

He listened closely in utter astonishment as he was given an apprentice that morning.

* * *

~.~.~

"One from each Clan, five young and five strong,  
Will rise to a state, and cradle everyone's fate.  
War will erupt, and lives will be lost,  
But five will stand tall, and protect us all."

~.~.~

* * *

_A/N: Why yes! This is yet ANOTHER one of those OC stories! :O I know, I'm sick of them, too. Here's the deal: my friends challenged me to write a story after the entire series with characters modeled after them inserted. This will be written in the same style as Erin Hunter's books (which I obviously do not own) hence the Allegiances and Prologue. Yes, a new prophecy. Many of the old characters are still alive, though senior, as well as the new some of the new generation. Some of them I sorta killed off to make room...:( _

_We'll be following three young prodigy cats: Rainwhisper, Clearstream, and Darktail._

_Chapters should be pretty long, since this was originally a book in my Works Word Document manager. It's not finished yet, so updates may be iffy but I'll do my best. I don't care about reviews, though they do make me smile. I'm sure everyone is a little tired of all of OCs, and I don't blame you. I'm merely posting this for my stupid friends who I care about enough to go through all this work for. ;D Thanks for your time, I hope I don't disappoint._

_-G-A;)_


	2. Chapter 1 - Rainwhisper

**~Chapter 1~**

The moss was musky and warm as the she-cat buried her nose into it, sighing deeply. Her red-furred tail flicked slightly and the gray tip scuffed a leaf. Green eyes slid open and claws flexed, muscles stretching. A paw reached out, hooking the yellowing leaf and tossing it into the air.

"Quit that racket," an irritated mew caught her attention.

The medicine cat apprentice rolled onto her belly and peered over at the gray pelt nearby. "I hardly made any noise at all," she retorted. "You just have sensitive ears."

"Yes, and my sensitive ears tell me that you're making too much noise," Jayfeather hissed back. Well, it sounded like he was in a wonderful mood that morning. Great.

"Ignore him, Rainwhisper," a kind voice said from yet another nest. Briarlight sat herself up, balancing on her front legs. A long time ago, as the stories went, she'd been caught in a wake of a falling tree that devastated the ThunderClan camp. Her spine had been injured, and almost completely lost the use of her hind legs. She got around by dragging herself, which she did quite easily after sessions of intense training to do so. "He was like that at birth, and will still be sharp-tongued when he dies. He'll leave us with the last words of "My muscles are sore, fetch me fennel and feverfew!". Of course he'll die right after, but we can laugh at the memory when we stop being sad."

Jayfeather shuffled to his paws and shot her a half-hearted glare. "Can you really blame me? I've been taking care of elders ever since I was younger than you, Rainwhisper. I'm blind, I have creaking old bones that get stiffer each passing moon, and I'll bet my meal that my face is completely white now."

Rainwhisper stifled a _mrrow_ of amusement. Her mentor had always been like this. But he did have a dry sense of humor ever once in a great while.

"Your muzzle may be white," Briarlight replied, licking her pad, "but your fur is still gray and sleek. That's what matters, right? I'll start getting worried when you lose a clump for no reason."

"Shouldn't happen for a while," Jayfeather mumbled, stalking out of the Medicine den. Briarlight shook her head and pulled her body out of the moss and feathers of her sleeping space.

"I'm in the mood for a nice mouse. Would you like anything?"

Rainwhisper offered the older cat a smile. "How about I just come with? I'm pretty hungry myself!"

At the fresh-kill pile a few other had already gathered. Rainwhisper brightened a little when she saw a friend of hers from the hunting patrol, a thrush clamped in between his jaws.

"Hey, Volepaw!" she bounded over, tilting her head at the sight. "You caught that?"

The apprentice beamed back at her. His white fur fluffed up with pride as he bent down and placed the prey with the rest before speaking. "Yeah! See? I told you I'd catch something bigger than Flowerpaw this time." Flowerpaw was his sibling; they had a slight rivalry between each other. "She only got away with shrew this time."

Rainwhisper rolled her eyes.

"Impressive," Jayfeather huffed from a few tail-lengths away. "It may even be plumper than Lionblaze's first thrush." The aging blind tom could tell the size by lightly running his tail-tip along it. Actually, that would probably be the only compliment he gave anyone for the rest of the day.

But it was enough for Volepaw. He would be a fully-fledged warrior in about one moon, so his anticipation was ever-growing. Rainwhisper herself had only been given her name half a moon ago by Jayfeather at the Moonpool, and her excitement had been fairly apparent. She could see why Volepaw was trying extra hard in front of the rest of the Clan.

Toadstep, Volepaw's father, suddenly appeared beside them. The black-and-white tom yawned. "Thank you for praising someone for once, Jayfeather. It's not like you to say such kind words..."

Sightless blue eyes stared blankly in Toadstep's direction. "What do you take me for?"

"Nothing, forget I said anything," was the weary reply.

Rainwhisper snickered to herself. Not many cats knew how to deal with Jayfeather's attitude except for the ones that really were close with him.

"Toadstep didn't sleep well last night," Volepaw murmured in her ear. "Something about Seedwhisker kicking in his sleep and waking up the whole den. I guess that's why everyone looks so tired today."

"Makes sense," she whispered back. "Seedwhisker spent the night in the medicine den when he had whitecough that one time. He's a restless sleeper. Needless to say Jayfeather was even more irritable those days." The gray tom's ear twitched and Rainwhisper shrank a bit.

Volepaw nodded, tipping his black ears forward.

"I see the hunting patrol was a success," Lionblaze's golden pelt came into view as he padded up. "That's good. Leaf-fall will be arriving soon, so we need to get the Clan as healthy and well-fed as possible."

"Just what we need," Jayfeather growled, pawing at a nice fat mouse. "Another Leaf-fall. That only leads to Leaf-bare..." he faced his head toward Briarlight and hooked the mouse with his claws. "You said you wanted mouse." The prey was flung through the air and landed nearby the tabby's side. It was a pretty good estimate considering the fact he couldn't see. What really amazing the two females was that he'd heard her say that from outside the den.

"Should we begin gathering catmint?" Rainwhisper asked, directing the question at her mentor.

Jayfeather shrugged his shoulder. "It will definitely be needed soon. But it won't be growing at its full potential quite yet. As soon as the first signs of Leaf-fall begin, we will."

She nodded and turned back to the ThunderClan deputy.

Lionblaze dipped his head at his brother. "The last Leaf-bare was devastating. Greencough took many lives, including Squirrelflight and Blossomfall." Rainwhisper winced at her mother's name. "We must be prepared for the worst this time."

Agreement muttered about through the tiny crowd that had gathered around the fresh-kill pile. Volepaw licked his nose nervously and Rainwhisper's tail flicked again, a habit she'd developed over the past seasons.

"Is there a meeting or something?"

Everyone looked up to see Ivypool stalking over, two voles clamped in her jaws. Behind her followed Icecloud, Cherryfall, and Hollypaw. All had some sort of food in their teeth. Rainwhisper felt her mouth water at the smell of freshly killed meat.

"What did we miss?" Cherryfall addressed the others once she was finished putting her rabbit away.

"Where in StarClan did you catch a rabbit?" Volepaw exclaimed, eyeing it curiously. "Those are WindClan!"

Cherryfall smirked in his direction. "Those WindClan mouse-brains chased it right over to our side! They were a little angry at losing it, though..."

"Was there a dispute?" Lionblaze questioned, observing their expressions closely.

Ivypool shook her head. "No, but they did give us an 'I'll kill you for that!' look. It's not like we were stealing, it was on our territory. And we spotted more movements on the moor. There are enough rabbits on their side for the time being."

"WindClan...," Jayfeather huffed, picking out the shrew Flowerpaw had caught. "'Mouse-brains' in right." Lionblaze shot him a warning look, but said nothing.

"Check it out!" Hollypaw squealed out of nowhere. "I captured a starling!" She held up the prize with pride in her green gaze.

Lionblaze chuckled softly, resting his tail on his daughter's back. "That's a very nice catch! Why don't you go show it to your mother?"

"She'll be a warrior soon," Jayfeather commented as the young she-cat raced away to find Cinderheart. "Recommending anything to Bramblestar yet?"

"I'd do nothing of the sort," the golden deputy argued. "It is the Clan leader's decision on what to call his subordinates. I trust him to give Hollypaw the title she deserves." The last remark held a wisp of boastfulness. He was indeed a very proud father.

Rainwhisper finally spoke up timidly. "Lionblaze, if I may ask, is it true that Hollypaw was named after your sister?" Volepaw nudged her roughly, obviously indicating she was on the brink of crossing a line.

"Yes," Lionblaze meowed, surprising the apprentices. "It's true."

"Don't begin with your stories, Lionblaze," Jayfeather mewed flatly. "If they want to hear about Hollyleaf, they can share tongues with the elders. Brackenfur would have heaps of tales to tell. He was her mentor after all. As for you," he focused his unseeing glare on Rainwhisper momentarily, "_you_ have to go and check up on those elders. It's your turn to check for ticks. I'm not in the mood."

_You're never in the mood_, she thought wryly, but kept it to herself. It was fine, actually. As much as Rainwhisper despised mouse bile, the elders always had interesting things to say and teach.

Especially Graystripe.

* * *

"You're back," Jayfeather's ears swiveled. "About time."

Rainwhisper bit back a sarcastic retort and merely dug her claws into the dirt. "Sorry. Graystripe always such interesting stories, though! I never knew he was separated from the Clan once. And that he met Millie on his journey to find us."

"That poor old cat has two mates waiting for him in StarClan," Briarlight informed sullenly. "You heard about her, right, Jayfeather? Silverstream? She was the mother of Feathertail and Stormfur. She _and_ Millie are up there watching over him after the breakout of Greencough last leaf-bare."

Rainwhisper droned out their conversation after a while. She'd heard most of it all from the elder himself.

"I need to speak with Bramblestar," Jayfeather announced after a while of sorting herbs. "Briarlight, could you help Rainwhisper with the storage? I shouldn't be too long."

The she-cat nodded as he shouldered his way out through the brambles. Rainwhisper watched the aging tom go, wondering what he had to say to their leader. She knew her mentor hadn't been sleeping too well for the past moon, ever since she was given her Medicine cat name. And he'd been visiting the Highledge on and off since she'd even become his apprentice. She didn't think much of it, honestly.

Sharing dreams with StarClan was such a mysterious thing. Jayfeather commented once that it was tiresome and interrupted his rest. But then, anything annoyed him if he was in the right state of mind. He claimed that there was this former Medicine cat who would speak with him, and she was more irritable than he'd ever hope to be. Rainwhisper didn't believe it.

Every Medicine cat usually had a StarClan warrior who would visit them the most often, though.

* * *

"There is a gathering tonight," Jayfeather commented as Rainwhisper muttered off the list of herbs from memory and sorted them.

"Borage helps to produce milk... Celandine soothes damaged eyes...," she whispered under her breath before looking up. "Of course! Can I go with everyone tonight? Please?"

The blind mentor cocked his head to one side. "I'll think about once you finish your sorting there. Although you _should_ probably tag along. After all, it would be your first as a full-fledged Medicine cat. But like I already said, finish your sorting."

Rainwhisper heaved a thick breath before continuing her work. Arguing was a lost cause already. "Cobwebs cease bleeding... Marigold stops infection... Tansy prevents coughing, poisons, and raw throats..." All the while she was aware of Jayfeather silently observing, ears pricked and nose ready, as if determining whether she was right or wrong.

"And what does burdock do?" Jayfeather meowed when she thought she'd completed it all. "It is typically used in ShadowClan, so we have none as of right now. I doubt Briarlight even knows. Tell me that right now."

Rainwhisper glared at him a moment before gradually smirking. "...Rat bites. Burdock lessens the pain of rat bites and heals them. Goldendawn told me that once. I listen."

Jayfeather actually let out a _hmph _of satisfaction and nodded. "It looks as though you will be attending this Gathering tonight, Rainwhisper. I'd suggest you eat something before we depart. The sun will go down soon; I can sense it. The trip may be difficult on an empty stomach."

"I know that," she replied sincerely. "Thank you for allowing me to come."

"Get going."

"Yes sir."

Rainwhisper trotted out of the den, stretching her front legs out and groaning. Jayfeather had been right, as the sun was slowly beginning to set. Long shadows cast ominously into the hollow, and colors painted the sky. Blood red streaks, orange clouds, violet hues, and golden blotches soared above the forest in an endless beauty. The stains reflected in the green eyes of Hollypaw as she hurried over. Her gray and orange fur shimmered maroon on the fringes.

She halted right in front of Rainwhisper. "So did Jayfeather say you could come?"

"Mm-hmm!" she replied. "I passed his little "assessment" and he said I could go. Are you excited to see Moonpaw again?"

Hollypaw chuckled to herself. "Of course! She promised to teach me a couple of WindClan hunting tactics so long as I showed her a few ThunderClan."

"We are lucky the Clans have been so peaceful lately," a voice interrupted. The two she-cat apprentices turned to Dovewing. She smiled and continued. "Before you two were even kitted, there was a war."

"I heard of it," Hollypaw chirped. "My father told me all about it!"

Dovewing gave her a tender look. "Yes, after the war ended, Lionblaze finally settled down with Cinderheart and had you!" Hollypaw beamed, a little embarrassed. "I remember, you were the only kit and you were so tiny and sickly. Lionblaze was screeching at poor Jayfeather the entire night to keep you alive. I never knew Jayfeather had _that_ fowl of a mouth!"

Rainwhisper, on the other hand, could only imagine. And she could fully picture it.

"But you made it," Dovewing murmured. "Rainwhisper, you remember; when Hollypaw was just a newborn kit. You were still suckling milk yourself, but you might recall some of that day." She nodded slightly. "But like I was saying, ever since the Dark Forest was defeated, we have been peaceful, and somewhat united. Make the most of that. Nothing lasts forever, though I hope that this era will hold strong."

Later, as the chosen cats were meeting around the thorn tunnel, Rainwhisper noted that Dovewing's swollen belly indicated that her own kits would be on their way soon. Bumblestripe would soon be one lucky tom.

The Clan quieted down to just a few mumbling whispers as Bramblestar appeared at the top of Highledge. The grizzled leader limped down the rocks to the ground and stood before everyone. Although his age was apparent, he still had an unyielding authority and strength. He stationed himself at the head of the patrol and right before the tunnel. "Alright, let us be off. We don't want be late, now do we? Lionblaze, is everyone ready?"

The gray-muzzled deputy dipped his head. "Yes."

"Good. Follow me then," he ordered, spinning around and leaping out of the camp. Cat after cat trailed behind vigilantly, single file at first, then grouping a little closer side-by-side when they reached the trees beyond. Hollypaw, Volepaw, and Rainwhisper fell in a steady walk in a sideways row.

"I skipped the last Gathering," Volepaw moaned to start up a conversation. "I had that ripped pad and couldn't make the trip. This'll be great!"

"I skipped last time, also," Rainwhisper glared over at her friend. "Remember? It was because I had to _tend_ to that ripped pad! Be more careful when you hunt next time, alright? If you're going to injure yourself, do it at least a half-a-moon advanced of the Gathering."

He offered her a sheepish glance. "Yeah...sorry about that..."

"I went," Hollypaw meowed. "You didn't miss too much. Most of the announcements were about prey and borders. As Dovewing said, these are peaceful times. But...I hate to admit that 'peaceful times' are rather dull."

"Don't say that now," Cinderheart bounded over to them, her mew soft. "Peace is much better than war."

Hollypaw shrugged to her mother. "I know that, I only wish for a little more action!"

"So much like you father..."

"I smell WindClan," Rainwhisper piped up, her tail twitching. "We're close to the border, right?"

Cinderheart nodded in acknowledgement before quickening her pace to catch up to Lionblaze and Jayfeather. Volepaw shivered, fluffing up his patched pelt. "I always hate crossing the borders. It seems so wrong... If we were to try this any other night, we'd be attacked, questioned, and detested. It's strange for it to be legal on just one night."

"Agreed," Rainwhisper and Hollypaw muttered.

"You haven't had the chills before until you cross over ShadowClan markers!" Molepelt called from behind them. "But don't tell Stonestar I said so!"

"That's right," Rainwhisper mewed thoughtfully. "This Gathering, ShadowClan will officially have a new leader."

Volepaw huffed indignantly. "Great, let's pray he isn't a power-hungry fox-heart who declares some other Clan an enemy."

"You're such a pessimist sometimes," Hollypaw accused playfully, giving him a light shove.

Picking their way along, the ThunderClan patrol crossed the WindClan border, entering their territory but respectably by the lake. At one point, Flowerpaw had tried to rush off after rabbit. Icecloud was forced to go after her and bring her back to the others. Volepaw had had a good laugh. Eventually the scent of RiverClan wafted over the moor, and reeds could be seen in the distance. The ground underneath softened and became moist as the marshland grew closer. The full moon reflected over the lake, brightening the dark world around them.

Finally, Bramblestar came to a stop in front of the fallen log. "One at a time. It's slippery, remember that."

Rainwhisper lifted her nose and tasted the air. ShadowClan and WindClan were already there, and the moving bodies of RiverClan were on their way from the left. It seemed odd to the apprentice that they of all Clans would be the last, since their camp was the closest to the island. It was probably nothing, though.

The red-furred she-cat leapt up onto the slimy tree as soon as Volepaw was a good distance ahead and started her scramble across. She knew how much Jayfeather hated this passageway, being blind, but he'd learned to get used to the slick feeling without tumbling into the water below. Now, as Rainwhisper peered at that same water, she wondered just how cold it really was. For a moment, she could imagine that choking sensation and helplessness just like long ago-

"Hurry up," hissed Rosepetal. "You're holding up the rest of us. Is something the matter?"

"N-No!" she instantly replied, her skin hot in embarrassment. Rainwhisper darted across the rest of the bark, springing herself onto the damp ground. After a short stumble, she joined Hollypaw and Volepaw once again. "Shall we?"

The three ThunderClan apprentices shouldered their way through the underbrush and into the opening. None of them could help but gasp at the mass of cats within, sharing tongues and enjoying each other's company.

"Quit your gawking and move it," Jayfeather yelled over to them, his sightless gaze pinned in their direction. "RiverClan will be here soon. And don't do anything to rile up the other Clans."

"_And_ have fun," Lionblaze added, setting his tail-tip on his brother's back. "After all, these are peaceful times. We have to embrace it for now, right?"

Rainwhisper peered away from her mentor and deputy as RiverClan revealed themselves. The leaves and brambles parted as first Reedstar stepped out, followed by his patrol.

She gaped at the sight.

* * *

_A/N: So, as you all can probably guess, this will be a story where the plot develops a little more slowly. Just started working on chapter 2 so be patient. Chapters as long as this are a little difficult to construct. I hope the characterization of Jayfeather wasn't too drastic...hehe... And any cats from the original saga that weren't in the Allegiances are probably dead from some way... I wanted Lionblaze to be deputy, OK?! But expect it to get better, I promise not to disappoint those who like it so far. I'm aiming for a nice LONG "book"._

_Please review if you feel like it. If you like it, leave a comment. If you don't, then please don't bother and leave me in peace... Remember, I didn't want to post this. It's for my demanding best friend:)_

_-G-A;)_


	3. Chapter 2 - Clearstream

_A/N: I own nothing but what I'm writing. Special thanks to _Starshine1353, Pumpkinfur, IlikePOTATOS, Appercot, _and_ dbz fangirl 9025_ for reviewing^.^  
_

* * *

**~Chapter 2~**

Light blue eyes swept across the view of the clearing and the rest of the Clans eagerly. Her thick, bluish-gray fur spiked up in excitement as ShadowClan, ThunderClan, and WindClan scent hit her nose. The sky was black, with the moon illuminating the silhouettes of the gathering cats. A soft breeze buffeted the branches of the dark trees.

"We're getting stares," the she-cat's friend, Shadefoot, murmured in her ear. "Mostly from the Medicine cats over there," she pointed with her tail. "What do you think Reedstar is going to say?"

The warrior shrugged in reply. "I have no idea. Let's just hope he has one good excuse for why we're so thin without seeming weak."

Shadefoot nodded slowly before someone called her name and she was off. The blue she-cat narrowed her eyes at one of the cats who was staring at her. She was a red ThunderClan apprentice with gray dapples. Her green gaze quickly snapped away, realized she was being rude.

"Go and converse," Mintfur, her father, padded up beside her. "I have a lingering feeling that these peaceful times will not last forever. You must enjoy it while you can." And the tom was gone, taking his place at the base of the tree where the leaders climbed.

The blue she-cat, Clearstream, pondered that a moment. Mintfur had this way of predicting what would happen in the future. He called it his 'Deputy's Intuition', though she doubted it at times. But something about his words made her shiver. And the cold wasn't helping against her skinny form.

Clearstream sighed softly, looking over her own appearance. She was skin-and-bones, or somewhat close to it. Her blue-hued gray fur had been groomed to try and hide the waxy-look from plain sight. She'd licked her pelt over so many times is stuck to her form like cobwebs. But she was willing to do anything to make her Clan seem alright.

Leaf-bare hadn't even begun yet, and RiverClan was starving. Recently, the Two-legs had returned and taken control of some of the streams with strange monsters. The water was fowl and the fish were either dead on the banks or had swum out into the lake in time. The few who had dared drink from the creaks were in the Medicine den tonight, with elderly Willowshine having to look after them.

Fishing in the lake was a difficult practice. Most of the prey was out too far to reach from the shore, even after stone-jumping or even swimming and diving under. It required a lucky strike, or one _very_ powerful cat to paddle out against the waves and cold. And with the lack of fresh-kill, 'powerful' cats were slowly growing weaker.

Fish wasn't the only option, of course. There were shrews, mice, voles, and the occasional starling. But RiverClan cats definitely were_not_amazingly skilled in that area, and missed more than they caught. Just the other day, Clearstream had launched herself at the biggest shrew she'd ever come by. It managed to slip out of her grasp just in time, leaving her cursing and angry. Even Shadefoot, her friend and the best hunter of ground rodents in the Clan, was losing out in her streak.

"Your Clan isn't too healthy," a voice behind her growled quietly. Clearstream whipped around, meeting a cloudy blue stare. She hadn't even heard pawsteps! "I can smell it on your pelts. There is lack of prey in RiverClan, correct? Care to let me on anything?"

"You're Jayfeather of ThunderClan," Clearstream narrowed her eyes. "And that is none of your business. Mind your own cats. RiverClan is perfectly fine and strong as ever."

The blind Medicine cat tilted his ears curiously. "Is that what Reedstar told you all to say if asked?"

Clearstream gritted her teeth. Of course that was the promise! Reedstar figured that the Two-legs would leave soon enough, and there was no need to worry the other Clans and make them appear helpless.

Although…they were very close to being just that: helpless. Whitecough was already making a comeback, and Leaf-fall was just around the next tree. Two warriors were sick with it now, and were residing on the opposite side of the Medicine den of the ones who drank the poisoned water.

But Jayfeather had no right to make her fellow clanmates appear insignificant. Even if, deep down, she knew he was only concerned.

"Of course not," she addressed formerly. "I merely speak the truth."

The blind cat's claws flexed indignantly. "You're lying not only to me, but yourself. Don't play me for a fool, Clearstream. My guess is that Two-legs are to blame this time. There is no other way for RiverClan to starve on such rich territory. But that mouse-brained Reedstar will never admit to it. It's his duty to live up to Mistystar, so I can honestly understand why. But it would be much easier to get a little assistance from neighbors. Think about that."

Clearstream glared at the gray tabby as he padded off to join the other Medicine cats, including the red apprentice who had been looking at her earlier. But after a short moment, she was wondering just exactly how Jayfeather had known her name. It was announced after her vigil at one of the few Gatherings he had missed.

"We shall begin the Gathering now," Ashstar's meow rang around the island. The mumbling died down gradually to a silence. "WindClan is preparing for the oncoming Leaf-fall. Prey had been plentiful so far, and illness has not been an issue." Clearstream mentally stuck out her tongue. "As you know a moon-and-a-half ago, Kestrelflight, our long-time Medicine cat, passed away. His apprentice, Darktail, has now officially taken his place."

The Clans cheered as attention was turned to a white tom with a black tail. He grinned and lowered his head.

"And the new apprentice under Darktail: Sunpaw." More yowls. "That is all. Bramblestar?"

The ThunderClan leader stepped forward on the branches of the tree, sweeping his amber gaze over the clearing. His age was becoming visible. "ThunderClan has been lucky with prey, which is vital at this time. I am happy to announce that our own Medicine cat apprentice, Rainpaw, had been giving the new title of Rainwhisper."

Clearstream made an effort to seem excited that time. But why she had to pretend to be happy for a stranger was beyond her right then. She was too focused on her aching belly and the sore leg muscle she'd pulled lunging at that stupid shrew.

"We are also preparing for the upcoming Leaf-fall, but that is all for now," Bramblestar nodded at Reedstar.

The tom stepped up. Clearstream could see he was fluffing his fur the least bit to look a little thicker. But he voice was loud and forceful as always. "Admittedly, RiverClan has experienced a few problems with prey in the past moon. But I assure you, the issue is being resolved. Our cats are a little hungry, but still healthy and strong. I also introduce our newest warrior apprentice, Torrentpaw."

Clearstream allowed a smile for her younger brother as the cats congratulated him.

Reedstar flicked his tail. "There is nothing more to report. Thank you. Stonestar?"

The blue she-cat sat back on her haunches, wondering just how the new ShadowClan leader would fair on his first public speech. He was black, with the ending half of his tail blotched white. His gray eyes scanned the location, a gleeful gleam in them. Stonestar looked to be at ease, with a relaxed body and a straight expression. He was young, like herself.

"Greetings," he started out, his tone prideful. "You once knew me as Stonepelt, but I now stand up here as Stonestar, leader of ShadowClan. I will do my best to lead this Clan with the best of my ability. I have also appointed Needlefang as my deputy. I trust he will do his job well."

The other leaders dipped their heads, and the cats below nodded their approval.

"Now, as for our announcements. We have noticed a thinning of prey, as it always does during Leaf-fall, but not nearly enough for us to go hungry at night. There has not been any sickness, and neither Two-legs nor other threats to the territory's safety have been spotted."

He shrank back into the shadows once again, leaving only his eyes and white tail noticeable. This must've indicated he was finished, because Bramblestar dismissed the cats after that.

"Well, I suppose that proves me wrong." Why was everyone sneaking up on her tonight?!

Clearstream faced another tom, a little smaller than she was. He was white with large, dark ears. He looked over and gave a sheepish laugh. "Sorry, I guess you thought I was talking to you. But hey, I'll still talk to you! I came here thinking Stonestar would be a fox-heart...but I suppose I was wrong. Actually, he seems like the right choice for ShadowClan right now."

Clearstream's mood lightened at the ThunderClan cat's strange attitude. After the fish began disappearing, no one in her own camp had really acted in such a carefree way. It was a nice change.

"I was a little skeptical also," she shrugged. "But I think it'll be fine. I met Stonestar when he was still an apprentice at a Gathering once. He's very intelligent, has strong beliefs, cares for his Clanmates, and has a sense of humor. He's perfect for the job, even if he isn't as experienced as, say, Kinkfur or Tigerheart."

"Yeah," he agreed. "By the way, I'm Volepaw. You're Clearstream, right? I think that's what Reedstar called you when you became a warrior."

She beamed slightly, proud to hear she was known by someone she'd never even spoken to before. "Yes, that's me. And it's good to meet you, Volepaw. It looks like you'll be a warrior soon also, though."

"Yup!" Volepaw exclaimed. "I can't wait! Be sure to come to the island next full moon and watch, OK?"

She offered him an evil smirk. "Don't screw up and postpone it, and I think I'll show up, got it?"

"Clearstream! We're leaving, hurry up!" Shadefoot bounded over, her tabby fur ruffled. "Reedstar decided we should head back to camp a bit early to _beat the crowds_. Come on."

'Beat the crowds' could only mean that Reedstar was feeling ill, along with a few others. The leader of RiverClan was refusing to eat unless his subordinates were fed first, leaving him with the emptiest stomach on the island. But he vowed that they would not, under any circumstance involving himself, miss the Gathering.

"I have to go," Clearstream mewed apologetically to Volepaw. "Remember, don't delay your promotion! I'll be in the crowds!" she called as she chased after Shadefoot, limping a little on her tender leg.

"Will do!" he shouted over the voices of the shifting warriors.

Clearstream looked down at her paws as they scuffed up the dust, thinking about what she'd just said. She secretly promised herself to live up to her words and be there when Bramblestar announced Volepaw's new name to everyone in a moon. She never broke an oath.

As Reedstar's patrol exited through the trees and towards the fallen log, Clearstream got the sensation that someone was watching her. Peering over her shoulder, she had expected Jayfeather's blind eyes to be fixated on her blankly, but instead, she met green. It was the red apprentice, Rainwhisper, again.

Shaking it off, the blue she-cat quickened her pace and joined Shadefoot, Hollowflight, and Torrentpaw.

* * *

"I hate re-scenting the markers," Mossyfoot mumbled as their patrol marched along the border between RiverClan territory and WindClan.

Clearstream rolled her eyes, her tail dragging along the damp ground. "That's the fifth time you've said so, you know that, right? I don't like it much either, but it has to be done. And with the prey shortage lately, we need to be sure no mouse-brained WindClan apprentice goes flying into our land and taking our food."

"Quiet down back there!" Mallownose hissed over his shoulder. "Do you want those same 'mouse-brained WindClan apprentices' to overhear that? Reedstar specifically ordered us to stay silent of the issue until it is either resolved or we're positive we need assistance."

Troutstream gave her fellow clanmate a playful shove. "Come now, I'm sure there's no one here to listen in. And this is something we all have to pay attention to." She smiled at the two other warriors. "And trust me; hunting is _much_ more fun than border patrol."

There was a place on the border between the marsh and moor by the Two-leg place. Long ago, the two sides had decided that the inadequate marshland in between could be used by both groups, though it was more RiverClan environment. WindClan was fine with that, so long as no charges were pressed if they crossed into it while after a rabbit or something.

But now, with starvation on the brink of setting in, RiverClan was making sure to keep a close eye on that unclaimed marsh.

"Look!" Mossyfoot suddenly whispered harshly, causing the others to freeze. "How often do you see a rabbit on the marsh?"

Everyone quietly looked where she was motioning, spotting the dusky shape of the hare. Troutstream appeared skeptic. "I'm not sure we should take that," she murmured. "WindClan may be cross with us. This is not the time to irritate them! What do you think, Mallownose?"

The light brown tabby narrowed his eyes. "Troutstream, we have hungry cats to feed. And it was agreed that this was both WindClan and RiverClan accessible. Who is the fastest one among us?"

"Clearstream is," Mossyfoot declared, still keeping her voice down. "But I'm not sure we should- Hey!"

On that note, Clearstream had already snuck away from the other three, dropping into a hunting crouch instinctively. She was no WindClan warrior, but she was fast. Although her paws were permanently twisted the least bit inward from moons and moons of hooking fish with them, she could still tweak her technique a bit. After all, snatching a rabbit was much different than the slimy scales of a carp.

Clearstream inched herself in the direction of the hare, keeping her tail hovering just above the squishy ground and her movements subtle. She readied herself for the sprint...

"What are you doing?!" roared an unfamiliar yowl.

The hare's ears sprang up and it shot off towards the moor where it came from. Clearstream growled and raced after it, her paws skidding against the mud. But it got away, springing over the scent markers, leaving its pursuer struggling to halt before invading the other side.

"What was that for?" Mossyfoot snarled at the WindClan patrol that was making its way towards them. "She was just about to catch it!"

"Rabbits are WindClan prey," Sunstrike informed, her tail curling in an attempt to hide her rage as she padded up. "It was on our territory to begin with. You had no right to take _our_ food."

Boulderfur's eyes blazed as he stood behind his fellow warrior. "Has RiverClan resorted to hunting hares because too many of you drowned? I guess your swimming skills really do need work."

That was too much for Mallownose. "Do not look down on us, fox-dung! You are not superior simply for your long legs. You short-furred fools would freeze in the water before you'd drown!"

"Mallownose!" Troutstream gasped. "Don't speak to them that way!"

Clearstream fought down a wave of annoyance and put on her most controlled face. "We apologize if we angered you. It was mutual that this patch of marsh was to be shared by both of us, so we were hoping to bring a little something back for the elders to chew on. That rabbit was no longer on your territory; therefore it was up for grabs."

"And why are you so close to our border anyway?" another WindClan cat, Rabbitstreak, asked. "Right, Moonpaw? Aren't they too close?" The small apprentice accompanying the patrol hesitated before timidly nodding her chin.

"Mouse-brain, it was a mistake," Mossyfoot muttered. "We said sorry, let's let it go and pretend nothing happened."

Troutstream added, "We shouldn't ruin these peaceful times, please. Forgive us and be on your way. We won't touch your rabbits."

"Speak for yourself!" Mallownose shouted, advancing a step. "Next rabbit that makes its way onto this patch of marsh is mine, you got that? I will not put up with your old-fashioned bullying!"

Clearstream put herself in front of her former mentor. She knew about his temper and how it was easily sparked. "Stop it! This is a stupid thing to be fighting over! Give it up and let's head back to camp. The borders are secure-"

"Until _they_ decide to come over here and settle this!" he cut her off.

"Quit, I say!"

Sunstrike prowled past her own marker and onto the unclaimed marsh. "Why don't we take this land as our own territory right here, right now?"

Moonpaw clamped her teeth down on the end of her senior's tail. Around the tuft of fuzz, she snapped, "This isn't right!"

"I'm game for a nice _friendly_ battle," Rabbitstreak spat, flexing his long, sharp claws in and out. "Bring it on, RiverClan scum."

That officially made Clearstream mad. Spinning away from Mallownose, she faced the one who'd said that. Her breaths came rapidly as she forced herself not to take out his eye. "Don't. Call. RiverClan. _Scum_. You WindClan piece of crow-food! If we're going to settle this, it would be my pleasure to tear you to shreds."

"Likewise," he replied in a low tone.

"What is going on here?!"

Both patrols stopped immediately, turning to look at two cats. It was the WindClan Medicine cat and his apprentice.

Darktail's cobalt eyes locked with the sight he had just witnessed. Clearstream gulped, realizing just how scary an angry healer could look. "Sunpaw and I just came out to search for a little comfrey root when we see this?"

Clearstream glared at him, her gaze hardening. "Your dumb Clanmates just called our cats scum and accused us of stealing prey. What else were we to do? They challenged us, we accepted."

"_You_ challenged _us_!" Boulderfur insisted, still hissing.

Sunpaw sighed. "Don't mind Boulderfur and Rabbitstreak. Their mouths are so fowl at times..."

Darktail suddenly showed off a grin. "I told them their tongues would be the death of them! Oh well!" he laughed, leaving everyone else gawking. Clearstream's eyes were wider than a dead trout's. "Well, anyway, this is about the most moronic reason to shed blood over I've ever seen. This land isn't claimed so prey is free to anyone, even the rogues and kittypets. Although the ground is so wet I don't see what the point is." He stared at his own Clanmates. "If you four are the least bit useful, you'll help us carry the roots back so we can help fix Swallowtail's broken leg. As for the RiverClan, patrol, please excuse them this time and continue on your way. I don't want this turning into a big deal."

* * *

"...WindClan was very easily riled up...," Troutstream was telling Reedstar.

Shadefoot gaped over at her friend. "Did you really fight over a single _rabbit_?"

Clearstream shrugged, her skin still pricking with anger at her companions all being referred to as 'scum'. "For all we know, Ashstar was lying at the Gathering and really they're having trouble with prey also. Even if they look healthy, skinniness is fairly easy to cover up. Look at us!"

"True."

Clearstream lowered her head, ears flattening. "At the gathering...did you notice? Everyone, even the leaders, seemed tense. Do you think it's because this time of peace has been holding out for too long? I feel like every breathing cat, every living thing around this lake, is just _waiting _for something to snap." Shadefoot mumbled an agreement.

The two she-cats jumped as a few high-pitched squeals erupted from the nursery and Petalfur's kits came leaping out. Well...not so much _leaping_ as it was _tripping_. Frogkit, Lichenkit, and Stormkit rushed over to Clearstream with excitement that made them shiver. In their immature mewls, they all began asking at once to tell them the story of today's events.

Shadefoot leaned over to whisper in her ear, "These little monsters will be apprentices soon enough. I'm hoping to become a mentor then. How about you?"

Clearstream chuckled, puffing out her chest at the kits. "I got a question for you all first! Who wants to be _my_ apprentice when you're older?!" The turn-out was actually pretty good.

With a painful twinge in her heart, Clearstream realized that once something "snapped", these kits would be in danger. Not only them, but the elders, apprentices, warriors, Medicine cats, deputies, leaders. Even the kittypets and loners who wandered on by.

Perhaps Mintfur's 'Deputy's Intuition' was rubbing off on her.

* * *

_A/N: Developing tension among the Clans now. Like I said, gonna work up the plot to hopefully a badass climax. Actually, in truth, I haven't thought this story through too much...we'll see where it goes!^^' Anywhoo, please review if you like it so far. Thanks:)_

_-G-A;)_


	4. Chapter 3 - Darktail

_A/N: I own nothing but what I'm writing. Well...that and my OCs!__  
_

_Also, if you poor souls have looked at the reviews for this story and think that dbz fangirl 9025 and IlikePOTATOS have lost their minds with the really random and weird comments, don't think anything of it. They are the two who challenged me to write this. So if they're acting angry or being severely random, it means I'm doing a good job:)_

* * *

**~Chapter 3~**

"What...what _is_ it?"

"Hmm...it looks somewhat like an apple."

"What's an apple?"

"I saw one once in ThunderClan territory when Jayfeather was willing to lend me some lavender for Sunstrike's chills. They're like enormous red berries that have no purpose whatsoever."

"Oh..."

Darktail prodded the strange plant with a white paw, giving it a good sniff. It was roundish and brown with bumps and roots all over it. It smelled of dirt since they'd just recently dug it up while searching for other herbs. "Definitely _not_ an apple."

Sunpaw frowned deeply. "So...is it poisonous or what?"

"Nope!" Darktail confirmed with a grin. "Poisonous plants tend to be bright and colorful. At first glance this would be mistaken for a clump of mud and weeds. But I doubt it's of any use. I know! I shall name it the 'mud-apple'!" (*)

Sunpaw's jaw parted in amazement at his mentor's idiocy, but said nothing.

Darktail smiled at him knowingly. "Alright, enough with this. We should be heading back now. I think this is enough parsley and sorrel to last us through Leaf-fall _and_ Leaf-bare."

The two WindClan healers turned tail and stalked down the hill back in the direction of the familiar moor. They had been at the Twolegplace to pick up a few supplies for the oncoming cold season. The air was already holding a tinge of crispness as patches of grass decayed. In Darktail's opinion, Leaf-fall was rather interesting. Sure, it meant less and less prey, which he hated. But the way that the birds flew in a V-shape at the same time, and how the heather would curl and die was quite fascinating.

As their steps continued across the fields, scuffling briars and dust, the Medicine cat pondered something that had been bugging him. When would whitecough return? It had taken two lives from WindClan last Leaf-bare, so Darktail made a mental note to prepare for another comeback. Whitecough only turned to greencough. And eventually, if left out of paw, blackcough.

"Darktail?" came a shy whisper muffled by the leaves in his mouth.

"What?" the white cat motioned with his black tail, pausing and turning to face his apprentice.

The golden tabby set down his bundle and peered around nervously. "Do...do you smell that? It's gross...like that time when we found a rotting rabbit at the bottom of the fresh-kill pile."

Darktail narrowed his cobalt eyes, also putting down his luggage. "Really?" He lifted his nose the air and took a big inhalation of the breeze that was always sweeping over the flat land. At first, all he could taste on his tongue was the usual: juniper, heather, and other pheromones. But, as he licked the wind and focused closely, it hit the tom. Tingles ran down his spine. "Which way? Can you tell?"

Sunpaw nodded quickly, checking once more, and rushing off in the direction of the ThunderClan border (which was still far away from their location). Darktail shot after him, scaling the ground in long strides. Pride towards Sunpaw for picking out that scent surged through him. Darktail himself would have probably just strolled right on past.

When he was only a kit, he'd had a run-in with a spiny rodent-like animal that Kestrelflight had called a "porcupine". They were very rare in the area, but with his bad luck, the tiny youngling had walked right into the wrath of its quills. Most of the damage had been done to his muzzle and nose, so his sense of smell was severely weak. It was a wonder he'd survived the encounter, actually.

"How much further?" Darktail called to his apprentice apprehensively. As they grew closer, the awful odor filtered through his damaged nostrils, making him shake his head.

Sunpaw didn't reply; he merely sped up. Darktail was sure to stay on his heels. The Medicine cat in training led them across the Twoleg path and up another slope. Both of their breaths came in thick rasps and their legs began to quiver from weariness. His mentor was utterly amazed at how strong this cat's nose was. Either that or the smell really was extremely strong and horrendous...

At one point, the golden apprentice stumbled over a clay mound and Darktail nearly ran him over, tripping in the process of trying to stop. Both slammed into the soil face-first. The tom felt his already internally busted nose be crushed under his own weight, resulting in a loud yowl of pain. Sunpaw wriggled to get free from the tangle of pelts and claws. Eventually, the two managed to get themselves to their feet, breathing twice as hard.

"Sorry about that," Sunpaw gasped guiltily.

Darktail took a moment to recover before replying. "No problem. Nothing's broken, so let's go!"

"Just around the next bush," the younger explained, slowly walking off. "Even you should be able to smell how bad it is."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he mewed flatly.

Sunpaw ignored him and kept rambling. "It's almost exactly like that time with the rabbit, I swear. It's like rot, carrion, and fox-dung mixed into one. We are really close, I know it. I think the heather over there is concealing whatever it is. We should be careful; I have a really bad feeling about this." He was rattling fast now, and Darktail got an estimate of just how worried he was. "It has to be dead. Here, right behind this bramble. Great StarClan, how can you stand it?! I think I'm going to pass out from this stench! Right here; it's right here-" his meow died away instantly.

Darktail caught up and took a peek around Sunpaw. What he saw made his skin crawl and his fur bristle. He felt his stomach flop and bile reach for his throat. Now he could smell it perfectly. It made his tail spring upward and his eyes water. Flies buzzed around the tiny clearing in the center of the brush and heather blossoms. The white tom would have gaped had his tongue not gone so dry.

"I-Is that...what I think it is...?" Sunpaw murmured in shock.

Darktail took a tentative step towards the carcass, suddenly thrilled that his sniffer was so messed up. "Yeah...yeah, Sunpaw. That's _exactly_ what it is... Ew..."

It was dead. That much was obvious. It was the body of a gray fox, large tufts of fur missing and scratches lining its body. The creature's grayed eyes stared straight, sunken, unseeing, and dull. Its jaws, full of razor-sharp fangs, were stained red and permanently opened in a silenced howl.

"_Why_?" Sunpaw hissed softly. "Who would do such a thing?"

Darktail absolutely despised foxes. But not even he could ever think of doing _this _to one.

From the canine's belly and stretching up through its ribs, neck, and flanks, the skin was gone and hollowed out. To describe the insides and what was missing, Darktail knew he would never get out informing a clanmate. Basically, it was disgusting and burned into his mind forever.

"It's been _eaten_...," he rumbled, suddenly feeling the need to heave his morning meal.

And it had been. As Darktail observed it even closer, claw and bite marks were visible. The fox, a female, had been slaughtered and treated as fresh-kill. Judging from the appearance of the corpse, it had been lying in that spot for about four sunrises.

"That is so wrong," Darktail cursed under his breath. "And it was done by the claws of a cat. No...not _a_ cat...more like many. One could not have taken down a fox this huge."

"Should we fetch Ashstar?" Sunpaw asked, his voice shaky.

Darktail narrowed his darkening eyes. "I'll stay here. Sunpaw, you go back to the camp. Ask for a patrol of Ashstar, Sedgewhisker, Breezepelt, and Jackdawclaw."

"Why them?"

"Ashstar needs to see this for herself to realize what is truly on her territory. Sedgewhisker is the deputy, so that's clear as to why she should come. Breezepelt is a senior, and has witnessed worse, so he'll have the stomach for this. And Jackdawclaw is my younger brother and I feel like seeing him hurl. Hurry up now!"

Sunpaw whipped around immediately and ran on his long legs. Darktail followed his movements until he was down the hillside, up another, and completely gone. Even then, the white cat watched, black tail waving, not wanting to lock his gaze on that alarming sight again.

* * *

"I'm going to be sick!"

"Good," Darktail snickered flatly as he watched Jackdawclaw move behind the bush of wilting violet flowers, sheltering himself from the reeking remains. He didn't blame him a bit.

Ashstar knelt beside the fox, her gray pelt reflecting the rays. "I ordered Sunpaw to stay behind in the camp. I hope that does not discourage you, Darktail."

"Nah," he assured lightly. "He's too young to experience something like this for too long. In fact, he even looked a bit scared. I should thank you for that, Ashstar."

She dipped her chin, straightening. "For a fox this large to be eaten...it's despicable. Foxes are not to be killed unless they are endangering lives. From the looks of it, she was only passing by to find a new home...," she sighed sympathetically. "This one died before her years. And no one was being threatened by her existence."

"A fox is a fox," Breezepelt muttered from off to the side. Darktail decided that he would irritate the heck out of him when next he visited his den. The hatred of that warrior went way back... "If you ask me, this accomplishes what we would have been troubled with later anyway. A female leads to kits, meaning more work for us."

Sedgewhisker glared at him. "Have some respect. Nothing, not even a fox, deserves to die in such a disturbing fashion."

"_Disturbing_ is right!" Jackdawclaw gagged, still averting his usually peeping eyes.

"At any rate, we must find the cause of this," Ashstar announced, standing. "There is evidence that there was more than one cat."

Breezepelt spat, catching their attention. "We're not too far from the ThunderClan border. If you're not all mouse-brains, you'd realize that they're the only plausible explanation. No disrespect, Ashstar. But if there was a group, then it could have been an enemy patrol."

"Idiot," Darktail grumbled. "ThunderClan isn't an enemy, these are peaceful times, remember? Or can your puny mind not comprehend that?" Breezepelt snarled, but the Medicine cat interrupted. "Besides, there's no way an entire ThunderClan patrol could sneak past our own watches, take down a fox this enormous without stirring interest, eat the thing, and cross back over undetected. There isn't even any scent!" Or at least he hoped not.

"This scene is more than a couple of sunsets old," the black senior countered. "The scent would have faded after all of the wind we see and that rainfall we experienced the moon-high after the Gathering. That would also explain the lack of dried blood puddles in this clearing. They've been washed away."

Darktail groaned. "So how did these _ThunderClan hunters_ make it this far into our territory without being noticed?"

"They did it during the storm," he growled. "Are you that dim? During the rain! It would have been difficult to spot them through the water and haze. And many of those cats are gray, which would help with camouflage. It's simple: Bramblestar lied about the prey being plentiful in the forest to make them seem strong. That leader is old and senile!"

Ashstar stopped him there. "Breezepelt, watch what you say! I don't ever want to hear such distasteful words leave that sour mouth of yours again!"

"There's no possible way," Darktail insisted, also getting to his paws. He felt stiff from sitting for so long, and his joints cracked in protest. "It's just too crazy of an idea. If you want my view on the subject, I'd say that _you_ were the senile one, Breezepelt."

"I didn't want your stupid view."

"Tensions are running high lately," Sedgewhisker pointed out as she readied herself to leave. "Even at the Gathering, there seemed to be a stuffy atmosphere. I don't understand why so many are just itching to begin a squabble. When I was only a kit, it was ThunderClan and WindClan working together that saved my life. Don't you dare pretend that you do not recall that night, Breezepelt."

A mumble was her answer, and Darktail stifled a smirk.

"We should return to the camp," Ashstar declared, already padding away from the terrible crime. "The rest must know of this. I will send out a few cats to bury this dear fox properly. I refuse to allow anyone to treat the body in any other way."

_She's so soft_, Darktail thought to himself. But if it ticked off Breezepelt, then he didn't care whatsoever.

* * *

"I'm so sorry."

"Quit apologizing already," Darktail moaned again. "It's not your fault if you have an easily upset stomach. And I'm sure the smell nearly killed you. You got Ashstar and the others quicker than I even thought probable, so you excelled in that area. Now, like I said, quite apologizing and put these away," he shoved the herbs he'd picked back up on his way to camp.

Sunpaw wasn't done with him just yet. "I'm a Medicine cat apprentice! I'm going to see more things like this, whether worse or not! If I lost my ability to control myself back there, how will I deal with a real battle?"

Darktail paused, looking him over. The smaller cat's eyes were wide and nervous. He rolled his blue eyes. "Yes, you will experience worse someday. But right now, you're still young. You only started your training two moons ago, for StarClan's sake! When I was your age, I watched one of the elders die right in front of me. Kestrelflight had to claw my face just to shake me out my depression."

"...Really?"

"Yeah," he grinned. "But I got over it and moved on. I can deal with deaths much easier now, even if it is heart-wrenching. You just need practice, Sunpaw. Give it some time; I'll make a Medicine cat out of you yet."

Darktail left the golden tabby to his duty with the storage and headed for the fresh-kill pile. Choosing a rabbit that was neither plump nor skinny, he dragged it away to a sunny spot and lied flat on his belly.

"Is it true?" he glanced up to the gray-and-white form of Furzepelt, his mother. "Was there really a half-eaten fox on our territory?"

He nodded in acknowledgement. "Mm-hmm. Nasty sight," he mumbled once he'd swallowed.

"That is sickening," she shrieked. "No Clan cat would ever do such a thing!"

"Tell that Breezepelt," Darktail retorted bitterly. "He's running around probably telling everyone he comes by that ThunderClan did it during the storm."

Furzepelt lowered her gaze. "As much as I don't want to believe it it...it would make sense..."

"Don't you start!" he yowled, causing a few others to turn their attention. "There's no logical way for them to have done so! At the Gathering, Jayfeather said that his Clan was healthy and preparing for whitecough and that prey was plentiful. They have no clean reasons!"

"Either Jayfeather was lying, or they really are evil," Rabbitstreak glowered as he joined the conversation. "Other than ThunderClan, who else could it have been?!"

Darktail deepened his frown. "You're just itching to have your own blood spilled, aren't you, Rabbitstreak? First RiverClan, now you're picking a fight with ThunderClan. Can't you just accept that there's no reason to bury your sharpened claws into another cat? There's more to life than killing."

"Apparently not to ThunderClan," Breezepelt called.

"You shut up! You're too old to fight decently anyway."

"Repeat that. I dare you."

Darktail laughed out loud. "My pleasure!"

"Stop it," Furzepelt hissed. "We have more pressing issues to attend to than your pride and temper."

"Why would ThunderClan do such a thing?" Sunpaw's sister, Moonpaw, whispered. "It must have been something else."

"If it took down a fox, than it must be powerful," Harespring added. "Whoever or whatever committed the deed is now endangering ourselves. I say we should speak to ThunderClan and find out if they know anything of it."

Nightpaw murmured, "Sounds fair enough..." She looked wary, saying such a thing, since her father_ was_ Breezepelt.

"I always knew ThunderClan warriors were dastardly," Heathertail huffed from her perch by the pile. "They drag you in with their fake kindness, deceive you, and spit you out like you're nothing more than newly made dirt."

Darktail flinched at the mental image before pushing his tired legs to a standing position. "Don't jump to conclusions, you fuzz-heads! If you turn out to be wrong about ThunderClan, we'll be digging our own graves! Is that really what you want? Now, let's allow Ashstar to decide what will happen and the rest of us can continue on with our day as normal." He faced Sedgewhisker. "You're the deputy. Don't you have hunting patrols to send out?"

She blinked, then quickly began naming off clanmates to head out for food. Her tone was rushed, most likely thinking that her colleague had a point. Perhaps the chasing after rabbits would distract the Clan from their suspicions.

* * *

Darktail tossed in his nest until the moon was high and he could no longer stand it. The white tom rolled over and shuffled to his paws. Checking to make sure his apprentice was still asleep, he glided past Sunpaw and Swallowtail (who was being treated for a broken leg) and out of the entrance to his den. The camp was quiet, with the sound of nighttime birds cooing in the distance. Snores echoed in his ears ghostly.

"And just where are you going?" the meow of Whiskernose questioned.

Darktail lifted a lip slightly in irritation. "Excuse me? Whatever happened to privacy in this dumb Clan?" The light brown cat's eyes widened. "I've got to make dirt, do you want to come along?"

He gulped at the sarcastic offer. "N-No, sorry! I should know my manners! Please, take your time!"

"I intend to," Darktail grinned as he left Whiskernose, who was on guard, watching him in amazement. Right as he was about to disappear into the tunnel leading to the dirtplace, the Medicine cat flicked his black tail in good-bye.

Once he reached the area designated solely for everyone to _relieve themselves_, Darktail eyed the surroundings. No one was about, which was a lucky break for him. Silently, he padded across the clearing and disappeared into the thinning grass. The moor was an open place, so he was only half-covered from view. This meant that he would have to avoid making any noise as best as he could. No problem!

Silverpelt glimmered above, a few bright lights shooting across its domain. The stars of lost warriors shined down on the lake, watching over their kin and old friends. Perhaps the biggest face in the sky belonged to Onestar, the former leader. He wondered if his theory was right?

Darktail soon found himself wandering along the shore of the glowing lake, staring down at the dark, murky water as it lapped the sand. He bent down and took a long, satisfying drink. Mid-lick at the coolness, he froze, sensing another presence. But he dipped his tongue back into the liquid, hoping to appear as though he hadn't noticed.

"Darktail," a low mew made him flinch in surprise.

He spun around to come nose-to-nose with a familiar ThunderClan apprentice.

Finally, he plastered on a happy expression. "It isn't a half-moon yet, Rainwhisper! What are you doing here on WindClan terrain?"

She red-and-gray spotted she-cat twisted her foot into the floor sheepishly. It was then that Darktail noticed the leaf-wrap next to her.

"What is that?"

Rainwhisper lifted her green gaze. "Please, don't tell Jayfeather of this. And don't tell me you didn't notice. At the Gathering, there was the faintest scent of whitecough on a few of the RiverClan cats' fur. I...I'm heading over to their camp without informing my mentor first. I did a terrible thing...," she hesitated and told the rest. "I took some of the catmint from the old Two-leg nest where Jayfeather grows the herb. I couldn't let the RiverClan cats die! And catmint doesn't sprout well in marsh. Willowshine would have treated them by now, but if there were traces of it at the Gathering-"

"Say no more," Darktail snapped. "If you hurry, you can beat the night patrol of both Clans. The guard in their camp is always on the South side, so go around the long way. You should be able to sneak into Willowshine's den undetected _if_ you don't fear shallow water. But do it quickly."

"Why are you helping me?" Rainwhisper gasped. "I'm trespassing!"

Darktail shrugged. "Technically, no. You're still close enough to the shoreline that was decided as the legal passageway. Now get going!"

"Y-Yes sir!"

Darktail watched her go, frowning. But that frown soon faded into his usual crazy grin. If someone found out about this, he'd be in some pretty big trouble. But even he, with his weak sense of smell, could detect that tiny whiff of whitecough. And if Rainwhisper was willing to risk her well-being for lending them a paw, then so be it. He wouldn't stand in the way.

"Mask your scent while you're at it!" he called suddenly.

She whipped her tail in acknowledgement and sped up until she was completely out of sight.

Darktail huffed tiredly. Now he'd have to track down the path she'd take and blotch out her trail up to the border. And after that, he planned to stake out the scene where the fox had been murdered. Perhaps it hadn't been buried yet.

And as soon as the tom finished his trail-blotching, Darktail tripped over something round and caked in a thin layer of dry sludge. He realized that he was in the marshy spot which was unclaimed and where the latest dispute had taken place.

Tensions were only growing more and more strained. If Rainwhisper was caught, she'd most likely have the pelt torn from her skin. But she wasn't dumb; thankfully. What really worried the young healer was this: How much longer did the Clans have before the time for peace was up?

Darktail let out an amused chuckle, glaring down at his mud-apple.

How much time, indeed?

* * *

_A/N: (*) At the beginning of this chapter with the "mud-apple", we were aiming for the likes of a _potato_ that they'd dug up:)_

_Next chapter we're back with Rainwhisper and continuing the cycle. Thanks to Contrary To Popular Belief, 6raindog, dbz fangirl 9025, and sort of IlikePOTATOS. But yeah, this chapter got a bit strange at certain parts, but I wanted to give Darktail and happy-go-lucky personality in its own way. Don't worry, everything that's going on is connected in some way. Please review if you like it so far!_

_-G-A;)_


	5. Chapter 4 - Rainwhisper

**~Chapter 4~**

Thick rasps pounded in her ears as pads kicked up dust in small clouds. The smell of fish and river mist filled her nose and the sounds of lapping waves and a screeching meadowlark were heard. A twig snapped under the weight of her stride, only adding to her apprehension. A splinter lodged into her paw, dragging out a suppressed yelp. Stumbling to regain balance on the hurt foot, the red apprentice slowed her pace.

Rainwhisper hissed in irritation as she sat back on her haunches, biting at the pad to work out the sliver of wood. It stung, and her green eyes watered, but eventually her teeth snagged the cause of the pain. Pulling the splinter out gently and efficiently, she spat it onto the sand next to her. Tongue hanging out a short ways from the gritty taste, the Medicine cat trainee stood once more.

She'd left moments after she was positive Jayfeather was asleep. That had been a good while after the sunset. Jayfeather was a tricky one to read, but when he was asleep his face would always seem a little less grumpy. It was actually quite fascinating.

It hadn't taken too long to find her way through ThunderClan territory in the dark. At the WindClan border, she'd had to find a narrow spot in the stream and used jutting stones to step across. From there, trespassing had taken a second or so to build up the courage. There was the short conversation with Darktail, also.

Rainwhisper had been aware of Darktail slowly following her trail. Not only did he have a bad sense of smell, but the she-cat had masked her scent by first washing in the lake (horrifying somewhat) then rolling in the dirt and leaves. She felt a bit ruffled, but that was a small sacrifice. Her guess was that the WindClan tom was doing his best to completely erase her ever being there.

The ThunderClan healer caught her breath and quickly muttered something under her breath. "Stupid RiverClan getting themselves sick..."

Gradually, Rainwhisper picked her way along the shore until she reached the border. Frogs croaked in the crisp night air. A very thin fog lifted from the marshy land, which would hopefully cover her image.

Lawfully, she should have just sat there and waited for a patrol to come along and escort her to see Reedstar and Willowshine. But many factors were standing in the way for that.

Number 1: she was stealing from her own Clan, practically betraying them. ThunderClan came first, yet Rainwhisper was sneaking away precious medicine. Jayfeather was going to have her pelt if he found out. Number 2: RiverClan seemed unfriendly lately, and trying to help them with such a delicate matter would either damage their pride, anger them terribly, or both. Number 3: Reedstar would never accept anything unless he though Willowshine herself had found the catmint.

There were a few others, but Rainwhisper was distracted when a duck squawked and flew up in front of her suddenly. She bit back an astounded yowl, taken off guard, and rushed across the scent marker onto RiverClan territory. The ground was mushy underpaw, soaking her lower leg fur. Ignoring it, Rainwhisper pressed forward, taking extra precaution as not to step on anything loud.

It wasn't long until she was walking on solid floor. Weedy grass tickled her underbelly and a stray dandelion made her sneeze. Rainwhisper shook her head and surged forward quicker, heading back down towards the lake. If she just so happened to caught it wouldn't be _too_ severe of a crime.

* * *

Rainwhisper frowned deeply, the same thing running through her mind repeatedly. _What is the point of this? I'm not a fish, I'm not a fish!_

RiverClan camp, as it turns out, was surrounded by two streams. Of course she knew that, but she'd expected _creeks_. Not small _rivers_. The water's current looked somewhat strong if she was to lose her footing, and it was black. Not blue or even greenish. No, under the starry sky, it was a murky, swirling, black pool of death. Rainwhisper hadn't realized she was shivering.

"Fish-scum!" she cursed, remembering having heard Graystripe use it. He once lived in the RiverClan camp and had picked up a few of their customs. Perhaps she was hanging around the elders too much...

Rainwhisper looked down at the leaf-wrap that sat next to her, nestled between a rock and a mossy stick. Tucked safely inside of those leaves was the precious catmint that would save lives. She had to do this. Now was not the time to remember...

Jayfeather hated the water and often sneered at his reflection, even if he couldn't see it; which was a bit amusing. But that wasn't the reason that Rainwhisper was scared of it. When she was a kit, she'd fallen into the channel that cut WindClan and ThunderClan apart. She and Snowpaw, just barely upgraded to an apprentice at the time, had decided to sneak out of the camp for an adventure.

It was Foxleap, Rainwhisper's father, who had rescued them both. The river had been swelled from the melted ice of Leaf-bare to add to the situation. Foxleap had been furious, Snowpaw in slight shock, and Rainkit nuzzled into her parent's reddish fur, cold.

Snowpaw had later apologized since it had been his idea in the first place. His own mother, Brightheart, and his dad, Cloudtail, were about as freaked out as Foxleap had been.

Rainwhisper shook her head in attempt to clear it. "This is mouse-brained, there's no other way," she murmured to herself.

Hesitantly, the apprentice waded into the freezing water. It didn't help that Leaf-fall was looming over the mountain peaks in the distance. The stream was abnormally chilly, and soon enough, her paws were numb. Holding her valued bundle above the surface, Rainwhisper kicked off and found herself paddling helplessly. Panic made its way into her throat.

_Get a hold of yourself!_ she screeched in her mind. _Stop being such a scaredy-mouse and swim!_

After much struggling against the torrent and nearly losing the wrap, Rainwhisper felt the slippery mud beneath her again, and she grasped hold instantly, almost desperately.

The red she-cat dragged her sopping body onto the shore, slumping against the mucky ground, breathing heavily. Her muscles hurt and her nose had water up it. She flicked her tail in habit, indicating she was still alive and well. The large, poofy leaf-wrap lay next to her dripping form.

And Rainwhisper couldn't help but glare at that catmint, no matter how comforting its smell was.

"Well," she mumbled to herself, trying to boost her own spirits. "The camp is right around here. And Darktail advised me to go the North way, not South. So...let's do this!"

Rainwhisper pushed herself to her paws, licking her freckled fur to smooth it a little. Once recovered for the most part, the ThunderClan she-cat gathered the bundle into her mouth and began padding down the way as silently as she could manage on weary legs.

Finding the camp was fairly simple. It was very close to the streams. Rainwhisper thanked StarClan for the mist protection once again. Even if it was night, every Clan in its right mind would have a guard set up. This made the process more difficult.

Willowshine's den was supposed to be underneath a thorn bush by the water. This was where she was headed. But coming from the North made the trek twice as long. It was thanks to Darktail's dumb plan that she was wet and not allowed to use stones to get across.

Rainwhisper paused suddenly, feeling sick. She'd swallowed a little more than a mouthful of water during the crossing and it was finally catching up to her.

As the Medicine cat coughed up some warm, sticky liquid, a pawstep cracked behind her, concealed in the fog.

Rainwhisper fought down a wave of fear as she tried to get upright again, but the water clutching the back of her throat made her stop again. The prowling shape became visible in the cloudiness, coming towards her.

"StarClan help me," she gagged softly, finishing her fit. She turned to run but a weight crashed on top of her, knocking her to the ground. Rainwhisper started to fight back with claws unsheathed, even catching her attacker's cheek and drawing a little blood, but then remembered why she was there in the first place. The red cat went limp.

"What are you doing in RiverClan territory?" a voice hissed in her ear.

Rainwhisper tried to sound annoyed. "Nothing! I'm not here to hurt anyone! Let me up!"

"Liar, sit still and be good," the voice replied spitefully. "Do so and I won't tear that spotty pelt right off!"

"I just came to give you something!"

The she-cat pinning Rainwhisper halted in her curses, staring down with what were blue eyes. She growled quietly. "And what would that be, ThunderClan spy?"

_Spy?_ Oh... "Please let me up and we talk like decent individuals."

The weight, not as heavy as it had felt slamming into her the first time, tentatively lifted. Rainwhisper scrambled to her feet, still sitting, and glared over a blue-pelted RiverClan warrior. She recognized her from the Gathering.

"You're Clearstream, right?" she questioned.

The blue she-cat scowled. "Yes...and you are...Rainwhisper. You were staring at me at that Gathering and quite frankly, I don't like you."

Rainwhisper rolled her eyes good-naturedly, hoping that the short-tempered female wouldn't go rushing off to tattle on her. "In all honesty, I don't blame you. I apologize. I was 'staring' because I thought...well...I was sure I smelled a hint of whitecough on some of your clanmates..."

Clearstream looked ready to argue as soon as she was over the hint of worry. Her eyes hardened once more and she grimaced. In a warning tone, she replied, "I don't know what you're talking about. No one in this Clan is sick, I assure you."

The red apprentice looked this cat over, her gaze not missing a single detail. She could see that Clearstream's fur was fluffing, almost invisibly, as if trying to look larger. But right then, she was the average size of a normal warrior. With her training in indicating whether another was ill or not, Rainwhisper came to the conclusion that this RiverClan fighter was skinny. _Hungry_. And fluffing her blue fur was a way of covering that up. A normal cat would have overlooked this.

"You, your family, and friends are starving," Rainwhisper murmured and Clearstream tried to cut her off. She was ignored. "If Reedstar thinks he's being brave by keeping it a secret, he's not fit to be a leader. It's even worse if your Clan is plagued by whitecough!"

"There is no whitecough in the camp!" Clearstream shouted insistently.

Both froze as an echoing voice came through the fog. "Is that you Clearstream? Who are you yelling at?"

The blue warrior twitched her whiskers, shooting Rainwhisper a death glare, before answering loudly, "Sorry, Rushtail! I just tripped on a root! I'll be back soon, just give me a moment!"

"Hold on, I'll be right there!"

"_No_! I-I mean it's fine, I'll be right there! I'm hurt or anything, just a little sore- hey, I think that's a shrew! Be right there!" she meowed hurriedly.

Rushtail paused before answering. "...Alright then...!"

Rainwhisper didn't dare speak for a while; she just observed Clearstream's movements and facial expressions. She seemed tense and unsure. Guilt for drawing the blood on her cheek welled in her chest.

Finally, after a long wait to be positive no one was listening in, Rainwhisper risked a long-winded explanation in no more than whispering hiss. "Look, I smelled the whitecough, and couldn't just stand by and let cats die. In this leaf-wrap is enough catmint to use on about five or six cats. I don't know if there's more or less sick in your Clan than that, but I also added some roots. Willowshine can try and plant them in a nice spot that has both sun and shade."

Clearstream looked at her with wide eyes, astounded.

"If you won't take them," Rainwhisper kept talking, "then I can give them to Willowshine directly. But I beg of you, Clearstream of RiverClan, please do not turn me in. You have every right to, but if you reject this solution, no more will come."

"I wouldn't turn you in...," she mumbled after a while of awkward silence. "You see...Reedstar came down with a minor case of whitecough just after a dispute with WindClan. Willowshine is worried that it'll escalate to greencough since he refuses to eat unless the others are fed first."

"That's noble," Rainwhisper agreed solemnly and somewhat sympathetically. "You should be proud to have such a leader. However, if you want to rescue him, please give these herbs to your Medicine cat. Do or do not say it was a ThunderClan apprentice who was foolish enough to come this far, for all I care. But please...and don't tell my mentor. He'll have my skin."

"You broke the code...?"

"Jayfeather has no idea whatsoever," she shrugged sheepishly.

Clearstream smirked a little, surprising the visitor. "Thank you, Rainwhisper. You've just saved a few lives… Willowshine will be grateful. Now you should hurry and get back to your own territory. Rushtail will get suspicious soon and come investigating."

The apprentice dipped her head, secretly satisfied. "May StarClan be with you all. Good luck. I'll see you at the next Gathering, I presume?" She nodded. "Good to hear it." Rainwhisper turned and began to leave before recalling something. "Volepaw mentioned you once. He'll be receiving his warrior name in only a few more sunrises. He's been telling everyone he comes by that he has fans in other Clans."

"You tell him I'll be there, don't worry," she sighed, amused. "Hurry!"

Rainwhisper smiled before breaking into a run, fleeing across the land, dodging weeping willows and lush maples. This territory was unfamiliar and the world was shrouded in darkness, but smell and hearing were good enough to avoid ramming into anything. And soon, she found herself spitting at the stream, willing herself to cross it once again.

* * *

The weak sunlight glared down through the oak leaves and branches, dappling the ground in a warm golden. Rainwhisper stretched her sore muscles, loving the feeling after a night of trekking into a watery world. Her bones still felt chilled from that stream.

"I could have sworn that I'd tended for more than this," came Jayfeather's growl.

Rainwhisper, invisibly stricken on the inside, merely peered over her should with half-interest. "Are you sure? It looks about right to me."

"Yes," he replied slowly, pawing at one of the patches of catmint. "I remember there being six small hunks of them about a tail-length apart each. But now there are five and one that's nearly all gone. Only the root and bits of stem remain."

"Really?" Rainwhisper mewed and joined her mentor within the abandoned Two-leg nest. Scuffling to sound as though she truly was checking the amount of stalks, she added, "I think you're right. It's like they've been chewed off." Why yes, last night before rushing off to break the warrior code, the red she-cat had used her teeth to _chew_ with tiny bites to make it all more realistic. "Could some rodent have eaten it?"

Jayfeather shook his head, deep in thought. "I don't think so, even if it does seem that way. You don't know anything about it, Rainwhisper?"

"No."

"Alright," he shrugged. Something in his tone made her wonder if he really did believe her not. "We'll collect this in a few sunrises. I might have to ask Bramblestar to set up a guard here and keep a look-out for this _rodent_."

"Sounds great," she meowed, subtly flat.

Jayfeather turned tail and padded into the trees, expertly not tripping or hitting anything. His face titled towards the brightly lit sky lazily, for once not insulting someone or complaining about something. Rainwhisper decided to enjoy it while it lasted.

As they walked, an ear-splitting yowl sounded, making Rainwhisper spring upward and Jayfeather flinch. A flock of birds shrieked and were seen overhead, flapping in every which way. Jayfeather cursed. "It's toward the ShadowClan border. Let's go!"

The red she-cat pounded after the gray tabby tom as he weaved his way in the direction of the now numerous screeches. At one point, Jayfeather stumbled over a loose sheet of needles (they were close to the pine forest now) and nearly face-planted into the dirt. Rainwhisper managed to sweep underneath and catch her mentor with her shoulder in time. He muttered a spiteful thanks and they resumed their rush.

Once both Medicine cats were heaving for a decent breath and about to collapse, they saw the small gathering ahead. It was a ShadowClan and ThunderClan patrol; and neither looked happy.

"You're scenting too far in," a ginger tom, Starlingwing, declared, staying on his side of the border. "Are you just very slowly expanding ThunderClan territory?"

Flowerpaw appeared frightened. "I-I'm sorry, it was only an accident! I've never had to re-scent a marker before, please forgive me!"

Her mentor, Icecloud, snarled. "An apprentice made a simple mistake and you're looking for a fight?"

"Sounds good to me," Tigerheart of ShadowClan smirked wide. "And when we're finished we can take back that little patch of land you just stole."

"Since when do you enjoy shedding blood, Tigerheart?" his companion, Ferretclaw, asked. "Considering who your grandfather is, aren't you the least bit concerned about your good name? Now come on, she's still young. Stonestar wouldn't want us starting up a ruckus."

Tigerheart growled at him. "Don't bring up my heritance, Ferretclaw. I'm a senior warrior who is capable of making his own decisions. Now stand by and wait until your fangs are needed."

Snowheart of ThunderClan narrowed his amber eyes. "I don't like this."

"Neither do I," Cherryfall agreed, pressing her fur against Flowerpaw. "But if they really insist then I have no problem tearing away their pelts!"

"_Enough_!" That was when Jayfeather decided he was bored of it all. Rainwhisper nearly leapt out of her skin he was so loud.

Both patrols looked over, relief on some faces, rage plastered on others. Snowheart's expression brightened when he saw his long-time friend.

"Enough of this pointless bickering!" Jayfeather spat, irritation in his voice. "What is the point of ripping a claw or suffering severe blood loss because of a mouse-brained apprentice?"

"That apprentice is going to be a warrior soon enough!" Starlingwing shot back. "What kind of fighters are ThunderClan making nowadays?"

Rainwhisper surveyed the scene. On the ShadowClan side were Starlingwing, Tigerheart, Ferretclaw, and the deputy Needlefang, who was staying silent. On the ThunderClan half were Snowheart, Icecloud, Cherryfall, and Flowerpaw. Naturally, Lionblaze had sent out four of ThunderClan's most peaceful warriors at this time of them all!

"That's not the point," Jayfeather's blind gaze snapped in his direction. "Your anger is getting the better of your judgment. This happened with RiverClan and WindClan also! And over a single rabbit no less! Are you better than them or just as bad?"

It may have been the fact that Jayfeather could be utterly terrifying when he was annoyed to a point. But it also could have been the wise words of a young healer that eventually broke everyone up.

"You're all no better than badger-dung!"

* * *

"I didn't know you had such a fowl mouth," Snowheart mused as they padded back towards the camp.

Rainwhisper shrank a little, embarrassed. "Yeah..."

"You called a load of ShadowClan warriors, all trained, a load of 'badger-dung', Rainwhisper," Flowerpaw mewed in awe. "That's more like something Jayfeather would say."

"I heard that," the Medicine cat called from his conversation with Icecloud and Cherryfall. The gray tabby and the red she-cat were catching an escort with the patrol. "And your insult surprised me, Rainwhisper. I didn't think you had it in you."

Again, she felt her pelt turn hot. "It sort of just...slipped out..."

Snowheart let out a booming _mrrow_ of amusement. "Even so, that was braver than anything I could have done."

"Same here," Flowerpaw smiled. "I'm proud of you!"

Rainwhisper rolled her green eyes after a while. "It wasn't that great, all I did was lose my temper. Now come on, I'm starved!" Then she stopped, realizing how that sounded after visiting RiverClan. "Well, not _starved_, but I am a bit hungry!"

"Race you...," Snowheart challenged with a determined grin. Jayfeather, from up ahead, twitched his ears, indicating he didn't care whatsoever. So Rainwhisper, Snowheart, and Flowerpaw sped off, kicking up a cloud of dust behind them. Before they were out of ear-shot, she thought she heard Icecloud comment on scaring away prey.

* * *

"Hey Jayfeather?"

"What is it?"

Rainwhisper frowned at the dullness in his voice. After a second, though, she decided to let it pass. "Did you get a good look at Needlefang today?"

"The ShadowClan deputy?" he confirmed. The blind tom was curled up in his nest, tail draped over her nose. "And for your information, I did not _get a look at him_!"

The apprentice, who was dipping her claw into the pool that was off to the side in den and checking the temperature, winced. She hadn't made the mistake of thinking Jayfeather could see in a long time. Perhaps it was because he always acted so independent. "I-I'm so sorry..."

"Shut up," he meowed, lifting his head. "Everyone has made that slip-up around me at least once. So what was it about the deputy?"

Rainwhisper shrugged to herself. "I'm not entirely sure...but he was very quiet while he was there."

"I hardly sensed him," Jayfeather muttered.

"Me neither," she added. "He was so quiet I hadn't even noticed him until I did a headcount. But when I did take a closer look at Needlefang, he seemed different."

Jayfeather pricked his ears in interest. "Go on."

Rainwhisper took a deep breath, readying to explain herself. "Needlefang looked almost _sickly_. His fur was clumped and his eyes had that thin goop around them. His shoulders weren't square like normal, but hunched, and his chin was down. It's so unlike him. He didn't even pay attention to you when you started shouting!"

"Is that so?" Jayfeather narrowed his blue eyes. "That's strange." He shuffled to his paws slowly. "Well, whatever it was, I'm sure Goldendawn will tend to it."

"Alright...," she whispered as he left the den. But something told her that Jayfeather was just as perplexed by this.

Exiting after him with nothing left to do inside, Rainwhisper spotted Volepaw and Hollypaw leaving the apprentices' den. She stepped towards them, then stopped, remembering that she had been assigned to check up on Dewleaf, who was supposedly not feeling well. Sighing, the gray-spotted she-cat headed for the warrior's nests.

The gray tom was sprawled in his moss, eyes shut tightly, when she padded inside. When he heard her some closer, those amber eyes slid open. "About time you showed up."

"What's the matter exactly?" Rainwhisper asked, close to exasperation.

"My skin feels like it's burning!" he almost caterwauled. "And last night a tuft of my fur just fell off."

"Mange?" she suggested. "That's what Jayfeather calls it. But the rest of the Clan refers to it as _Lost-Pelt_."

Dewleaf glowered at her. "I've seen mange before. My father Cloudtail had it once if you do not recall." She felt the urge to groan. "This isn't Lost-Pelt! I'm itchy, it's just that my body feels too warm and my fur is coming out every once in a while."

"Anything else?"

"Yeah," he mewled, lying back again. "I'm tired and for once I'm not hungry."

That suddenly sounded serious, because Dewleaf would be stuffing his muzzle whenever prey was plentiful. After a few more questions and giving the young tom a little borage, Rainwhisper left him to rest more.

She found a familiar white pelt waiting for her outside. Snowheart gave her a worried look. "I overheard you and Jayfeather speaking earlier. And I was visiting my brother before you went in. You don't think…?"

"Don't jump to conclusions," Rainwhisper managed a smile for her kithood friend. "I'm sure that what Needlefang and Dewleaf have are different. He won't die, if that's what you're worried about!" She put her tail on his shoulder after flicking it. "Trust me; we won't let him grow incurable. I gave him some healing herbs and he was just as flat-toned as ever. Now come on, would you like to share a sparrow with me? It seems Volepaw is an expert on catching birds."

Snowheart put back on his trademark carefree grin. His amber eyes softened. "That sounds nice after a patrol."

Rainwhisper nodded and they both bounded towards the gradually shrinking fresh-kill pile. But her mind was occupied by other thoughts.

What was this new disease making its way around the lakes?

* * *

_A/N: Hey don't own Warriors! And a long chapter this time. Thanks to Contrary To Popular Belief, dbz fangirl 9025, and IlikePOTATOS! Your reviews mean a lot. Slow going so far but sh*t gets real in the next chapter or so. (Hopefully, but I will soon enough...) Please stick with me if you like the beginning so far. And if you like, leave a review (I love those^^) and tell me who your favorite character is so far:) _

_-G-A;)_


	6. Chapter 5 - Clearstream

_A/N: Thanks to my reviewers. I don't own Warriors, but I do own my OCs and this story...__  
_

* * *

**~Chapter 5~**

Clearstream frowned down at the kit.

"I don't like this one bit," the mew of Petalfur interrupted her thoughts. "What is taking Willowshine so long?!"

"It shouldn't be too much longer," Clearstream shrugged, hoping to sound the least bit convincing. "She had to check up on the cats who have whitecough first."

The queen scoffed. "The ones who have whitecough are all either elders or young warriors. Right now my kit is sick and she's just taking her sweet old time to come and look her over!"

The blue she-cat turned away from the frantic mother to get a closer look at Frogkit. The tiny female was curled up in a fluffy, gray heap in her own small nest. Clearstream herself had constructed it out of downy feathers, moss, and soft leaves and blossoms. Frogkit peered up at her with tired hazel eyes.

"Just a little longer," she whispered to the younger. "Willowshine will be right over."

"My skin is hot," Frogkit murmured back. "And I'm _really_ thirsty!"

Clearstream smiled brightly, grasping hold of the opportunity to make the situation seem less dire. "Would you like me to go fetch you some nice, cool water?" The tiny she-kit nodded. "Alright, I won't be long at all!"

The warrior spun around and ducked outside from the nursery, padding down towards the streams that surrounded the camp. Along the way, Clearstream picked up a wad of healthy moss in her jaws. Swiftly, she trotted up to the riverbanks and dipped the greens into the meandering current. The liquid was cold and refreshing, so she quickly took a few laps. The RiverClan cat whipped around and rushed back for the camp, being sure to keep her promise. Drops sprinkled onto her paws and chest fur, but she ignored it and took longer strides.

"Here you are-" Clearstream shut up as soon as she came nose to nose with Willowshine. "Oh! Sorry about that. Frogkit wanted something to drink."

The old she-cat nodded, a smile gracing her face. "Of course. But allow me to give it to her. I need a favor."

"Hmm?"

"The other two kits are outside. Please keep an eye on them for me?" Willowshine gave her a pleading look; most likely because Petalfur's offspring were all trouble-makers.

Clearstream dipped her head. "Sure thing."

She left the nursery once again, stumbling out into the sunlight. Clearstream erupted in a yawn, realized she had been up since early in the morning and late into the night. After all, ThunderClan cats had bad timing. But Willowshine had been grateful for the catmint and had agreed to keep her tongue tied about the subject of Rainwhisper. And then she'd had an early morning border patrol followed by a failed hunting trip.

"Is Frogkit going to be okay?"

Clearstream's blue gaze snapped downward, focusing on the gray she-kit's brother and sister. Stormkit and Lichenkit stared up with round, worried eyes. It tore at her heart, yet she put on another smile to seem unfazed. "Of course! What are you two jabbering about? Willowshine will make her feel all better. Promise."

Lichenkit squealed in excitement. "So then Frogkit will be able to play again? And she won't be coughing so much?"

"Right."

"That's great news!" Stormkit mewled. "Thank you, Clearstream!"

But deep down, the blue warrior questioned herself.

* * *

"Four cats have whitecough," Shadefoot muttered. "And now two are complaining about having hot skin and trouble breathing."

Clearstream licked her lips, savoring the taste of her water vole. The two were some of the last to eat in the Clan, and the little prey left was tough and measly, but it was enough. "Breathing difficulties... Frogkit and Duskfur now, isn't it? And it's different from whitecough or greencough. They claim that their throat feels clogged up. And suddenly both are extra thirsty and not at all hungry. I have a bad feeling..."

"So do I," Shadefoot agreed, her white-and-gray tabby fur fluffing. "Hopefully Willowshine can figure it out. And it's a miracle that she was able to find that bit of catmint! Thanks to her, Grasspelt, Firpaw, and Robinwing will recover nicely."

The other nodded, secretly thinking, _Nope. It was thanks to a mouse-brained ThunderClan spy that they're going to live..._

"You two!" called the harsh voice of Mintfur. "Step lively! A patrol is required along the ShadowClan border and you don't look so busy."

Shadefoot scowled. "But I'm supposed to clean out the elder's den. The apprentices are all busy right now so the Medicine cat asked me to."

Mintfur shook his head, disagreeing. "I shall have Creaklepaw attend to that when she returns from hunting. Right now, you and Shadefoot are needed for re-scenting." He turned away, seeing two others and calling out, "Hollowflight! Grab Torrentpaw and Rushtail! You five are going on a patrol along ShadowClan!"

"Five?" Shadefoot wrinkled her nose. "That number seems a little high, don't you think? It makes it seem as if we don't trust them."

"We kind of don't," Clearstream shrugged suggestively. "Or at least, Reedstar doesn't after the dispute with WindClan. It seems like no one is really getting along anymore. I think a good-sized patrol is a swell idea. It might look bad...but at least we're prepared."

"Exactly," Mintfur praised his daughter.

At that moment, Hollowflight and the other two bounded over. "We are ready to leave whenever," he declared with a twitch of his whiskers.

"Then let us go!" Shadefoot dipped her chin and the cats filed out of the camp boundaries and towards the streams.

* * *

"Torrentpaw, don't overstep the markers!" Clearstream snapped irritably.

Her brother shot her an annoyed glance, but nevertheless, moved away. "Fine, fine! Don't get your tail in a knot!"

Hollowflight snickered, shouldering the apprentice playfully. "Don't you get too enthusiastic now. The last time one of us made a mistake, an entire WindClan patrol turned lethal."

"I made no mistake!" Clearstream screeched back in retort. "That rabbit was up for grabs!" Hollowflight laughed, making her realize that he'd only been joking. Embarrassment prickled at her pelt.

Rushtail, who had been quiet for some time, swiveled her ears towards the ShadowClan side of the land. The border was lined around a Twoleg structure. It was flat and wooden, and sometimes monsters would come by from the water. Twoleg kits and elders would sometimes bring long sticks with an invisible vine of some sort to throw in the water. With them, they would catch fish. The RiverClan cats looked at it as cheating and unoriginal.

"A patrol is coming," Rushtail confirmed with a nod of her chin, earning everyone's attention. "About five cats..."

"Why five?" Torrentpaw asked doubtfully. "I mean, we have five cats because we're all sort of weak, but what's ShadowClan's excuse?"

Shadefoot flicked his ear with her tail. "I'm sure Stonestar has his reasons. Let's just try to not get involved." Then she paused and glared over at the young male. "And don't refer to us as 'weak'. They may hear you!"

"Shh!" Rushtail cut the two off, holding her paw in the air. "They're coming closer. Act you're _not_ disrespecting ShadowClan's decisions, alright?"

Clearstream narrowed her eyes as the figures of the warriors materialized into view. She recognized a few. As they grew closer, the patrol identified them as the ShadowClan cats Starlingwing, Shrewfoot, Mistpaw, Figfur, and Cloudstorm. They caught sight of Hollowflight's patrol and padded over.

"Greetings," Shrewfoot mewed, lowering her head. "I was not expecting to have a run-in with RiverClan this round. It's a pleasure."

"Pleasure my foot," Torrentpaw whispered in Clearstream's ear, who stifled a giggle and fought to keep a straight face.

Hollowflight made no indication he'd heard the apprentice, which was probably for the best. Instead, he addressed the opposing side formerly. "And the same goes for you. I apologize for holding up your group."

"Of course not," the ShadowClan she-cat replied, almost bitterly. Clearstream's gaze narrowed once again, suspicion welling in her chest. Shrewfoot continued in a low tone. "Unless, of course, this was not an accident or coincidence."

It took a moment for that to sink in. But once it did, Hollowflight's emerald stare got real big, and his patrol shrank back in retort. Shrewfoot's own cats began to murmur amongst themselves, some faces growing hostile, others slightly skeptical. Starlingwing looked especially riled up. Shadefoot pressed closer to Clearstream, who flexed her claws in and out. Both new that the chances of winning in a fight was slim. After all, no one on their side had eaten since early yesterday.

ShadowClan didn't seem to care as Starlingwing and Shrewfoot stalked closer, just at the edge of the border. The female spoke first. "Perhaps it was your RiverClan _scum_ that passed this disease over to our side!" Clearstream felt her calm face falter at the insult.

Rushtail blinked in surprise. "Is ShadowClan plagued by an illness?"

"You didn't know about it, did you?" Cloudstorm, a young white tom, questioned. "I thought as much. Come on Shrewfoot, we shouldn't be saying such things to them. Stonestar will be upset with us."

"_Stonestar will be upset with us!_" Starlingwing chided mockingly. "He may be your leader, Cloudstorm, but I will not take orders from a cat who is younger than I am!" He turned to the RiverClan bunch. "We have already lost two lives in the last half-moon thanks to you scum! They start out tired then become thirsty, but not hungry. Soon they're coughing and vomiting. Ivytail and Ratscar have passed on to StarClan already and more are going to follow!"

"Stop it, Starlingwing!" Figfur growled. "You're making ShadowClan appear weak! Is that what you want?!"

Mistpaw gave her higher-up a quick scowl. "You are only taking Cloudstorm's side because you're kin! And 'cause you _like _Stonestar~!"

The gray-and-white tabby she-cat was taken aback by the younger. "Watch how you speak to those whom surpass you! And I do not think of Stonestar in that way, you little scatter-brain. Now bite your tongue and sit back!"

The RiverClan cats just watched, dumbfounded at the stupid topic. But finally, Rushtail spoke up. Being the intelligent, thoughtful warriors she was she chose her words carefully. "I believe that our Clan has experienced this disease as well. Although none have died yet, we do have some infected with the same symptoms. Right now is the worst time to be clawing each other's pelts off. Do I not make a plausible point, Shrewfoot?"

Clearstream found her voice. Although she had kept her muzzle shut for the entire time, her thoughts were about to explode from her jaws. Shadefoot had a similar look on her face. The blue one meowed, "How in the name of StarClan did a simple 'Greetings' at the markers lead up to tensions like this? Are we all really that bad at heart?"

Cloudstorm smiled at her, catching her off guard. "I agree. Starlingwing, Shrewfoot, please. Let us return to camp."

Hollowflight nodded approval. "We shall settle this at the Gathering like decent individuals."

At that last remark, Clearstream remembered hearing something familiar from the ThunderClan cat, Rainwhisper. _"Please let me up and we can talk like decent individuals." _She smirked at the memory, but quickly went deadpan once more. For a brief moment, she felt the sting on her cheek from the scratch the red apprentice had given her.

It was decided that the disagreement would indeed be attended to at the Gathering in half-a-moon.

* * *

And indeed, half-a-moon later, it would.

Reedstar and Mintfur called out the names of those who would be going to the island. Petalfur's healthy kits, minus lack of nourishment, squealed and ran about the camp, tumbling over each other. But it wasn't the same since Frogkit was still ailing. However, it was a good sign to see that the Clan still had a little life to it. And a little innocence. Warriors and apprentices conversed over tossing moss wads at each other absently. After all, the fresh-kill pile was currently a mere shrew and mouse. Torrentpaw, after the run-in with _Shrew_foot, refused to eat the prey.

"Are you going?" Shadefoot asked her.

Clearstream frowned. "I have to. I promised that apprentice, remember? Volepaw has already gotten his warriors name and it's being announced to the rest of the Clans tonight." She peered over at her friend. "But first I need to check on _him_."

"Him?" Shadefoot repeated. "Again?"

She flicked her tail-tip in confirmation. "I promised I would..."

"You sure make a lot of promises," the other one sighed. "It's a shame. Because of the fact that he's sick, he lost his chance of becoming a warrior himself a moon or so ago."

"I know," Clearstream nodded sadly. "That's why I'm visiting him so much."

Shadefoot gave her a knowing look, then padded off to join the swarm at the riverside.

The blue-furred female turned and bounded towards the Medicine den. The sound of wheezing and coughing hit her ears before the scent of herbs even did. Even if the whitecough victims were nearly fully recovered, those with the strange illness were still being cared for. Willowshine met her outside.

"I'm afraid I have to ask you not to speak with him right now," the healer whispered in a slow voice.

Clearstream automatically recoiled in anger. "But I promised him!"

"This is contagious!" Willowshine argued, advancing a step. Her pale features shivered due to the inadequate sleep she'd had lately. "Firpaw is asleep and cannot take any visitors. I'm sorry, but that is how it is."

"_Firpaw_...," she stretched dramatically. "That shouldn't even be his name! Firpaw was supposed to be a warrior ages ago, like I am!"

Willowshine's mew lowered to a hiss. "Yes, I know. He was going to be upgraded the same time as you but he caught whitecough. He had it the worst, but is recovering nicely. He can't become a true warrior unless he gets his rest, okay?"

Both froze as a quiet voice was heard from behind the thorny branches.

"She can come in, Willowshine. Actually, can she please...?"

Clearstream didn't even bother to await the Medicine cat's answer. She ducked beneath the overhang and scrambled inside. She skirted in-between Grasspelt and Robinwing's nests until she reached Firpaw's side. The ginger tom grinned up at her, pushing himself to his paws in a sitting position. "Long time no see, Clearstream. What's new?"

"Idiot," she laughed. "I see you're feeling better now."

"Sure thing," Firpaw beamed, his goofy face warping into a carefree joyousness. "And before you know it, I'll be a better warrior than you could ever hope to be!"

Clearstream tilted her head curiously. "That's rather hilarious."

"Very funny," he rolled his dark eyes. "But seriously, I'll be out of this place soon enough. I can't wait, honestly...you know, I watched Graymist die..." Graymist was an elder who Firpaw had always enjoyed talking with when he had the job of picking her ticks. The two had real friendly for the longest time. When Clearstream had heard she'd joined the other fallen, she'd feared for her friend.

"Hey, I know you miss her," she tried to comfort, "but Graymist is with StarClan now, right? She's young again and with her lost family and friends. And I bet she's keeping a close eye on you, making sure you don't get into any mischief."

Firpaw let out a dry chuckle, his ears flattening. "Yeah, I'm sure you're correct about that one. Hey, you'd better go catch up with the patrol. You'll miss the Gathering, and you have to go. I want to know everything as soon as you get back! Oh, and tell the WindClan Medicine cat Darktail that I totally won that bet."

"What bet?"

"Nothing, just get going!"

Grasspelt shifted in her nest. "Yes, get out of here so your future mate can shut up. Do you know how much he yaps in a day?"

"Hey!"

"Hey!"

Clearstream yowled it for the 'future mate' remark, Firpaw shouted it for the 'yaps' insult.

"Whatever, forget you," Clearstream wrinkled her nose in disgust. "I will be sure to tell you everything, that's a promise."

Firpaw grinned again. "Good. Now hurry up!"

"Uh-huh."

* * *

"You know what your problem is?"

"Excuse me?" Clearstream muttered flatly.

Shadefoot groaned in exasperation. "You must have noticed by now. You, my dear, make _way_ to many promises. And somehow you manage to keep most of them...but one day, you'll slip up and forget one or get caught up and someone will get hurt."

"Where did this come from?" she moaned.

The tabby frowned indignantly. "Just listen to me! You've told me about each and every one of your promises, Clearstream. Seeing Volepaw's name announced, telling Firpaw everything, and I'm sure there are others in which you're keeping secrets." Secretly, the blue cat was relieved she knew nothing of Rainwhisper. "But the worst...the _worst_ was promising that Frogkit would be alright."

Clearstream's pelt began to bristle. "I know that was a mistake...but I'm positive that Willowshine will do what she can. And she's never let the Clan down before."

"That's just denial," Shadefoot mewled softly.

"...Yeah, I know that, too..."

"The fallen tree is just ahead!" came Mintfur's call. "Shut yourselves up and keep moving!"

Clearstream loved the fallen log. Many complained about it being slippery and harsh on the pads, but she absolutely had a blast crossing over. She had turned it into a sort of contest against herself. Each time scampering across, she'd go as fast as she could, skirting the random sticks and trying not to slip into the murky water below. Counting in her head, she would memorize it and try to beat her time. One time, Clearstream had lost her footing and slammed into the shallow stream below. Firpaw had laughed for the entire night about it.

Thinking about Firpaw made her hesitate, completely ruining her chances at a new record. Shaking her head, the she-cat finished the stretch and leapt unto the bank. Together, she and Shadefoot ducked through the underbrush and into the clearing where the other Clans were gathering. Once again, RiverClan was last to show.

Reedstar made sure that his black fur was fluffed enough to look somewhat healthy. Especially since he had only just been cured of whitecough not long ago. But at the rate he was going on without food, Clearstream wondered how it long it would be until he either re-caught it, or the mysterious illness took hold.

"Clearstream~!"

She yelped as a weight hit her from the side, knocking her onto her side. Standing atop her was a familiar white ThunderClan tom. His black ears were perked up high, and his eyes were real bright.

"What's up, Volepaw?" she chuckled. "Now get off of me!"

"Sorry...," he mewed sheepishly, pushing himself away. Clearstream got to her paws and faced him as he kept chattering. "And it's not Volepaw anymore, by the way!"

She smirked. "Is that so? Who are you, then?"

Not-Volepaw shook his head slyly. "No way, you have to hear it from Bramblestar himself. And thanks for coming!"

"I promised didn't I?" Clearstream rolled her eyes. Shadefoot snorted from behind her, but was ignored.

"What are you doing?" a striped gray warrior walked by, eyeing his former apprentice. She was pretty sure that _Bumblestripe_ was his name. "Gloating to the poor RiverClan cats that you're finally decent, Volestrike?"

The younger male cringed at hearing the truth spoken. "...Maybe... And _hey_! She was supposed to _wait_!"

Bumblestripe made a strange face at him. "Come on, the leaders will speak soon. You should join your own Clan and leave these poor she-cats alone."

Volestrike stared after him a long moment, a weird gleam in his eyes. Quickly blinking it away, he returned attention to Clearstream. "Sorry about that! He's been acting a little odd lately. You know he's going to be a father soon. Dovewing is in the nursery and she just keeps getting closer and closer to the expected time...," he gave an awkward pause. "I hope this whole 'tensions between Clans' thing ends soon. Have a good night, I have to go!"

"I like your new name, Volestrike!" she shouted after him and he proudly waved his tail in acknowledgement.

Clearstream watched until he was out of sight in the many silhouettes. She then peeked over at Shadefoot, who had been silent the entire time. "Interesting one, isn't he?"

The tabby frowned thoughtfully. "Firpaw had better not get jealous."

"...Ew!" Clearstream shrieked once that registered. "I will not go having half-Clan kits!"

"You are too young yet, anyway," Mallownose informed as he strolled past.

Both of the she-warriors giggled and followed him over to the spot where the rest of their patrol was making themselves comfortable. But as she was sitting, Clearstream observed the area. Her blue gaze landed on the Medicine cats. Willowshine was lying down lazily, Goldendawn murmuring with Darktail, who had a scary grin on his face, Sunpaw glaring at his mentor like he had lost his mind, Jayfeather complaining about something to his apprentice, who had a bored appearance. Finally, Rainwhisper snapped something at him, making the gray tom's tail curl.

Not waiting to be noticed, Clearstream redirected herself towards the branches where the leaders perched.

"We will now begin the Gathering!" Bramblestar yowled, pulling everyone from their conversations and dragging them into a still state. "It seems that issues have been experiences throughout all of the Clans in the past moon, so it has been decided among the leaders that we will address those problems right here and now. No secrets, but with all who are here now."

"That seems a little off, don't you think?" Shadefoot whispered. "Normally the leaders would discuss things quietly _then_ bring it up. But only the solution."

"I don't think they _have_ a solution yet," Clearstream huffed, leaning forward slightly.

"It seems as though a new disease has risen among the Clans of the lake," Stonestar declared, an authority about his dark form. His black-and-white tail hung limply, as though he was deep in thought and less with the others. "Within half of a moon before this very night, ShadowClan has lost three cats to this illness. Ivytail, Ratscar, and Oakfur are no longer with us."

Ashstar dipped her head solemnly. "WindClan has lost only one cat, an elder, Webfoot. But two have become infected."

Bramblestar had a sad twinkle in his amber orbs as he stated, "ThunderClan has lost our elders Sorreltail and Graystripe, and the two are ailing."

Finally it was Reedstar's turn. The weakening cat stepped forward, still fluffing his pelt. "RiverClan has lost our warrior Duskfur, and one of our kits is very sick. This is a dire situation that must be attended to immediately."

Bramblestar nodded in agreement. His faced the Medicine cats who clustered farther away down below. "Jayfeather, have any of you come up with a way to put an end to this?"

The blind healer fixated his empty glare in his direction. "We have not. Every one of us has tried many herbs and remedies, but each one failed. Three of us believe that there is no cure, two think that the solution does not lie among us but somewhere afar, and I have the theory that both or neither could be correct. It is up to your four whether we set out to try and figure out an antidote, or stay here."

"Personally," Darktail piped up in his dumb tone, "I am one of the believers that we can save these cats' lives. Judging by the type of disease this is, we have a good idea of what the herb would be like."

Rainwhisper simpered at his words. "I think there is another way, also. We can't sit by and watch our fellow cats suffer. Graystripe told me he had an idea before he passed away...," her voice grew sorrowful but she pressed on. "There may be hope if we travel back to the original Clan territory. In the forest."

A good number of the gathering cats' eyes grew big. The eldest of them, who remembered the forest, began to whisper apprehensively. The younger, like Clearstream, just sat soundlessly, amazed. Bramblestar and Ashstar were interested, Reedstar putting on a weary expression of worry, and Stonestar with an undecipherable glower.

Clearstream felt eagerness prick at her skin as her claws dug into the moist dirt. This was all so sudden! What were these mouse-brains thinking?!

Jayfeather raised his voice so it would not fall on deaf ears. "We have two choices: risk a journey to find the cure...or stay put and watch the four great Clans die...one by one..."

* * *

_A/N: Sorry for the wait, and for any mistakes. I'll re-proofread this again later and fix anything. Please review, thanks. By the way, this is a real disease. I'll explain more about it later._

_-G-A;)_


	7. Chapter 6 - Darktail

_A/N: Thanks to anyone who reviewed. It means a lot, really. I don't own Warriors, but I do own my OCs and this story!__  
_

* * *

**~Chapter 6~**

"We have two choices: risk a journey to find the cure...or stay put and watch the four great Clans die...one by one..."

Darktail frowned deeply at Jayfeather's words. Of course, he and rest of the Medicine cats had already discussed the matter. But hearing it aloud once again make his skin crawl. Imagining each and every Clanmate drop dead was almost too much for him at the moment. The white tom shook his head to clear it.

Ashstar's eyes were gradually growing wider as the words sank in fully. The gray she-cat spoke after a long, drawn out moment of silence. "Are those really the only options?"

"Or are you overreacting a little?" Reedstar growled, not liking the proposal. "Who would we even send on this quest?"

Darktail once again saw his opportunity to be the center of attention, and he took it without feeling even the least bit greedy. "The Medicine cats, obviously. We have all spoken with StarClan already, half-a-moon ago like always at the Moonpool. We've each discussed it with a fallen warrior, and every one of them agreed to Graystripe's plan. If you think about it, this is our only logical option."

Sunpaw rolled his eyes, but decided he should talk next. "It may be crazy of us. After all, from what the stories have told me, the old forest was being taken over by Twolegs when the Clans left. It's probably completely Twoleg territory by now. It will be dangerous if we come to that conclusion."

"Whether we stay or go is up to you four," Goldendawn of ShadowClan mewed loudly. "Your decision will lead to whether the Clan perish or not. We could remain at the lake and pray to StarClan that the illness is resolved on its own. The Medicine cats will continue to use herbs that reduce the coughing and vomiting. It won't be cured completely, but it may lengthen their lifespan until StarClan hears us."

Willowshine dipped her chin solemnly. "Or we could journey to the old forest and confront the perils of the Twolegplace. Some of us may not return, and for all we know, there is no way to stop this disease. But it would give us a second chance at life, would it not?"

"The choice is not only yours', but every Clanmates' here tonight," Rainwhisper added. "The downfall to this strategy is that the Clans will not have their healers for some time. We could leave behind one or two of us, but doing so would mean that they are responsible for that of all four Clans. Everyone would be required to get along if they want their sick friends to be cared for. I don't know if everyone is capable of such thing in times like this."

"Tensions are rough," Darktail smirked more to himself than anyone else. "Are we all mouse-brained enough to keep hating each other's pelts? If we do that, our family and comrades will die."

Jayfeather blinked. His blind eyes were full of poisoned wisdom and memories from the huge war between the Clans and the Dark Forest. Darktail didn't know much about it. He hadn't been born yet. Although as an apprentice, he'd been told many stories of it by Kestrelflight. Darktail still wasn't completely sure what the legend of "The Three" was. Many of the cats his age were puzzled about it.

The gray tabby cleared his throat. "It's up to all of you now. Live...or die?"

Lionblaze of ThunderClan stood from his perch beneath the leaders' tree. "Are you sure that is all we have to choose from?!"

"This is stupid!" Breezepelt yowled. "You all are mad!"

Shadefoot of RiverClan chimed in. "It could work! If it's the only option we have, what else can we do?"

"_Live or die_?" the new warrior Volestrike repeated. "That's crazy! Of course any intelligent cat would go with the first one!"

"The day I put up with a WindClan fool eating from our fresh-kill pile is the day I join StarClan myself," Mallownose included his personal opinion. Darktail glared at him, personally feeling offended.

Starlingwing of ShadowClan was suddenly excited. "You Medicine idiots can do what you like, but I'm not sharing my rights with any other weak Clan!"

Clearstream of RiverClan's blue fur was bristling in rage. "Do you ever _stop_?! Here we have a chance to save a ton of lives and you're worried about _boundaries_?"

"I side with the Medicine cats!" Snowheart from ThunderClan yelled. Rainwhisper smiled.

"Then I guess we all know where you're going after death," Rabbitstreak laughed manically. "Have fun in the Dark Forest." Snowheart, Hollypaw, and Rainwhisper's lips began to curl.

"ENOUGH!"

The Clans silenced immediately, surprise plastered on their faces. Darktail flattened his ears to try and stop the ringing in them.

Stonestar glared at clearing with a burning fury in his gray eyes. His own cats brightened at the sight, while the others cowered slightly. "Is that all we are good for? Arguing amongst ourselves? Has not anyone looked to the sky?"

Darktail lifted his gaze and gawked. Shocked gasps and murmurs filtered through the crowd. Clouds were darkening and swirling in a heavy mass around the full moon, closing in on it ominously. The air was beginning to get colder, and it wasn't just the fact that Leaf-bare was arriving. And it may have been his imagination, but the many stars seemed to be dimming...

"StarClan is angry with us!" Furzepelt screeched in horror from somewhere on the island.

"All of this is _your_ fault!" Jackdawclaw accused, fixing Jayfeather with his glare. "You and your dumb ideas. I guess you really are blind, physically _and_ mentally."

The gray tabby winced, his fur rising as his temper bubbled to the surface. Darktail bared his fangs at his younger brother, standing in front of his senior. "Jackdawclaw, how could you say such vile dirt? That's the rudest thing that's ever left your mouth!"

The pale brown tom snarled. "Well it's true! Thanks to Jayfeather, StarClan is going to abandon us!"

"They won't abandon us," his best friend, Russetear, comforted softly. "The clouds are only a warning. If we settle down right now and don't involve any bloodshed, we will be alright. Now leave them alone, please."

Jackdawclaw paused for a while before hissing and turning away slowly, Russetear guiding him with her nose against his neck. Darktail peered over at Jayfeather, who had managed to calm himself down and was sitting without a sound. In fact, he appeared to be considering his brother's insult seriously.

"I apologize for that furball," Darktail meowed finally. "He didn't mean it, I swear. He was only riled up-"

"No," Jayfeather shook his head, facing the ground. The leaders all looked concerned. Even Stonestar's jaw was locked shut. "Jackdawclaw has a point. I am sorry for causing everybody to fear the worst. That much is my fault indeed."

Rainwhisper's face fell. "Jayfeather..."

"I am blind, that is true. I cannot see the terror in your eyes. I cannot see the moon that has nearly disappeared. And I cannot see how hurt you all are because you've lost loved ones." He grimaced. "Trust me, I know how it feels to have someone you love be torn away."

From the tree, Lionblaze, the ThunderClan deputy, seemed to sulk. It was as if he understood his sibling's pain somewhat.

"But I can say one thing for sure," Jayfeather's tone rose. "We might be able to prevent any others from falling to this plague. I shall stay behind if that is the case. I will continue in my duty to heal those are sick and those who are injured. In order to do that, though, I'll need you all to cooperate. Will the lot of you allow me tend to your ill Clanmates? Me, and me alone? Or will you all disagree and lead our Clans to a certain doom? The choice is yours."

A hush fell over what felt like the entire world. Even the dead warriors above were holding their breath. Rainwhisper had real wide eyes, Lionblaze was taken off guard, and Ashstar interested. Darktail himself just looked on with hard cobalt eyes, waiting for something to happen.

The clouds tightened their drip around the moon, dragging out suppressed wines of despair. The wind picked up, buffeting the trees' branches. Darktail was almost swept off his paws by the sudden gust. But Jayfeather refused to budge as he awaited the Clans' answer. Crickets buzzed as they, too, flew through the air, carried by the force of the rough breeze. Next to him, Sunpaw shivered and inched closer to his mentor, who allowed a tiny grin.

Bramblestar broke the thick atmosphere. "I will agree to the terms if the rest of the Clans can be peaceful about it. I don't want my cats scorned at nor clawed at."

Ashstar nodded thoughtfully. "As will I. My warriors may not be happy about it, but I believe it is the best we can do for now. Darktail may accompany the other travelers, along with Sunpaw with my blessing. But I go by the same rules as you."

"I don't like it," Reedstar muttered. "But if it's all we can do to save those infected, then I must concede. Willowshine, if she wishes, is to go with."

Stonestar's eyes narrowed. His black pelt pressed against his skin. "I suppose it could work. There are no guarantees in this decision, are there?" He sighed. "So let it be done. Goldendawn, you are free to go. I want to have details on how this will work out for the time being. And to be promised that my Clan will be in the best of paws, Jayfeather."

The ThunderClan Medicine cat nodded blankly, nearly invisibly relieved.

"Are there any objections?" Ashstar called.

"Yes!" Breezepelt stood, earning his own moment of attention. "This is foolhardy. They'll be walking into their own deaths and we won't have any healers left. Well, other than an old blind one."

Jayfeather snapped his sightless gaze in the black tom's direction. "I thought half-brothers were meant to stick up for each other. You have no right to speak in such a way. During the war, you ran off without telling anyone. You only randomly came back and got accepted into WindClan once more a few moons ago. You're a mouse-brained fool who has no intelligence whatsoever. You have a fox- heart sometimes."

Rainwhisper stared at her teacher with huge eyes, unable to comprehend what he'd just spat out. Darktail couldn't believe his ears... Jayfeather had beat him to it! This night had just gotten way better! Breezepelt was getting some hate!

"Great StarClan, I can't stand Breezepelt," he mumbled, satisfied.

Sunpaw frowned. "Yeah, that's about the hundredth time you've told me... I hope Heathertail doesn't get too angry about you disrespecting her mate."

"Whatever."

Ashstar groaned. "We will agree, Breezepelt. There is no other way."

"_Live or die_?" Darktail recited with a chuckle. He lifted his head proudly. "Looks like the Clans have spoken. WindClan, RiverClan, ShadowClan, and ThunderClan...will survive this!"

The moon shone brightly as the Gathering kept playing out. After all, the clouds had loosened their clutch, and the stars were brightening ever so slowly.

* * *

"So when do we leave?"

"Two sunrises," Darktail replied. "We need to time to gather traveling herbs and prepare. The leaders also have to come up with a treaty while we're gone."

Sunpaw cocked his head, causing his large, golden ears to fall to the side. "The deputies have all been left in charge for now, right? Ashstar, Bramblestar, Reedstar, and Stonestar have all gone to the Moonpool to discuss everything."

"Right."

The tabby shrugged, lowering his amber stare. "Do you think we can pull this off, Darktail? Can we really find a cure and stop a war from unleashing at this rate?"

The white tom stopped his black tail mid-whip. After a short point, he spun around and looked at his apprentice. "Of course we will." Then he laughed aloud. "Quit worrying! You'll become gray with apprehension!"

Sunpaw flinched, pawing some of the traveling herbs into a bunch. "At the Gathering...Ashstar didn't mention anything about the fox."

"The fox...," Darktail breathed, leaning back. "Are you sputtering about the one that was half-eaten on our territory?" The smaller nodded. "I'm sure she and the other leaders will speak about it at the Moonpool. For all we know, they're yapping about right now!" The white healer smiled. "Like I said, stop your fretting. Everything will work out, okay? I'm sure of it."

"What do you think happened to her?" Sunpaw asked, shuffling his paws. "The fox, I mean."

Darktail licked his nose, considering that one. "Well...I still don't think it was ThunderClan."

"Is that because Breezepelt thinks the opposite?" the golden trainee mewed flatly.

"_May_be... Part of the reason, yes, but there are many facts pointing against that also. Sure, the thunderstorm was a perfect time to cross over and feast, but why would they? Perhaps it was rogues, Sunpaw. But we just won't know until we know, you know?"

"I know."

Both froze, replaying that in their heads. And soon both were stifling _mrrows_ of amusement. Sunpaw kept it down, but Darktail just couldn't stop his bellowing laughter. Once he'd recovered somewhat, he choked out, "I need...more sleep... I'm so tired...that everything...seems hilarious today!"

"Luckily you have two nights for that," came a voice.

Sunpaw almost fell over in surprise, and Darktail looked up with a bored expression. A lithe, light brown she-cat padded inside the Medicine den, her posture tall. Darktail stretched his spine, waiting until he heard a quiet _crack_, and greeted the visitor. "Sedgewhisker."

The deputy returned the favor. "Darktail. Sunpaw. I hope preparations for your quest are going along nicely."

"They are."

"I am glad to hear it," Sedgewhisker relaxed, claws flexing a bit. "Ashstar will be back at dusk. I only hope this idea of Graystripe's and Jayfeather's will work out for the best." She smiled at Sunpaw. "Be good, my son. And come home safely, promise?"

The golden tabby's eyes widened. "You bet I will! Please don't worry about me! You should be more concerned about those who are ill. If we don't find that cure, we might lose them…"

"Yes," Sedgewhisker whispered, barely audible. "They're counting on all of you. As am I."

Darktail felt his shoulders slump, the realization of what was about to happen suddenly hitting him. He spread out his pads to regain his balance. Sleep was sounding real nice right about then. He needed it and just thinking about the future made his head spin. The white tom looked at Sedgewhisker. "We won't fail. Now, if you don't mind, I think I'll begin on that two-day recovery process."

"Of course," she dipped her head. "Take care." And she was gone.

Sunpaw eyed his mentor suspiciously. "Why did you stumble?"

"I'm exhausted."

"No you're not."

"I am!"

The golden apprentice wasn't about to take that. "Stop lying, you're overreacting. You just wanted to get Sedgewhisker out so you could take a quick nap and because she talks a lot."

Darktail beamed at him. "Correct, young genius! You have followed in my pawsteps as an extremely smart individual! Now go hang out with your friends, I'm resting," he mumbled as he curled up in his nest, sighing heavily into the feathers lining it.

Sunpaw gave him a funny look, but nevertheless, stalked outside.

* * *

"You seemed to be in a good mood when you left the Gathering," she mewled. "Why was that?"

Darktail grinned over at Nightpaw once he'd swallowed his mouthful of tough hare. "I won a bet."

"A bet?" Sunpaw twitched his ear, disbelieving. "You never win bets."

"Against any of you, no," the white tom admitted to the apprentices he was conversing with. "But with a RiverClan cat? Of course I won, no questions asked."

Darktail and WindClan apprentices were all very close. After all, he himself should have still been one. He'd grown up with Nightpaw, daughter of Breezepelt and Heathertail. And Sunpaw and Moonpaw were already kits when Darktail was under Kestrelflight for training. Unfortunately, the old healer had passed on, and he was left alone as one of the youngest full-blown Medicine cats in the Clan's history. His own apprentice, Sunpaw, was only about ten or so moons younger than he was (roughly estimated, Darktail was horrible at memorizing such things).

Therefore, he still found himself hanging out with the younger ones in the camp. And it wasn't weird; Nightpaw wasn't all that much younger than he was. She would be a warrior soon enough.

Nightpaw sort of intrigued Darktail. After all, her father was an idiot, a coward, and a cold-hearted fool in his opinion. And Heathertail was never interested in other Clan's affairs, often scorning them. She was disagreeable, and almost never appeared proud of her only kit. It made him furious, but Nightpaw was able to deal with it. She was a kind she-cat, wanting to be informed about everything. That, and she was smarter than Darktail, sometimes making a fool out of him.

"What was the bet?" Grousepaw asked.

"Nothing..."

Sunpaw tiled his head. "You're hopeless."

Darktail slowly turned to glare at him with his cobalt gaze. "_Excuse_ me? And who is teaching you everything you know?"

"You are...," the golden tabby sighed deeply. "But I have to say, you try some pretty dumb things. Like your stupid mud-apple. It's useless, so why are you still hiding it in your nest?"

"I have done nothing of the sort!" he retorted immediately. "And my mud-apple is _not_ useless! I swear to StarClan, I _will_ find a use for it just to prove you wrong!"

Nightpaw snickered, facing away. "What about the time you thought it would be fun to roll down the steepest hill on the territory? Cats don't roll very well, Darktail."

"Yeah, I think I learned that one after I tried it," he growled back, taking the hare from Moonpaw, having a bite, and passing it on to the black-and-brown-patched female. "My pelt was covered in spikes, I had thorns in my pads, I twisted my leg, and I was sore for about a moon." Everyone rolled their eyes. "Don't judge me... It was still fun..."

"You never told us what the bet was," Grousepaw whined.

Darktail smirked. "And I don't plan on it. But Firpaw is going to get a rude awakening when I see him next."

"If it was with Firpaw then the bet could have ranged from how long it took for a cat to fall off the crossing tree to when the next Twoleg ate a badger or even when Jayfeather said the forbidden word."

"What's the forbidden word?" Moonpaw lifted her head curiously.

Darktail laughed aloud. "The day Jayfeather says 'please' and 'thanks' in the same breath is the day I tell you all that my mud-apple is a piece of dirt. Firpaw says it will take until he's on his death bed, I say it will never happen."

"You're hopeless," Sunpaw repeated.

"Look," Moonpaw whispered suddenly.

The group peered over as Ashstar entered the camp, instantly making her way towards the Tallrock. Darktail stood, along with the others. It was respectful, after all. The rest of their Clanmates did also as their leader called them out to the center to have a meeting. The gray-furred she-cat scrambled up the side of the boulder and sat herself down comfortably, awaiting her Clan to completely emerge.

"The leaders' meeting at the Moonpool was a success," Ashstar informed in a loud voice. "We have a basic idea of how things will work around the lake once our Medicine cats have departed. Tonight I will give a detailed description on our decision. " And with that, she clawed her way down the slide and padded for her den. No one spoke for a long time.

Finally, Sedgewhisker piped up. "Ashstar is weary from her trip and must rest herself. Please have patience."

An uneasy murmuring ran through the Clan, a mixture of agreement and disagreement. But the deputy ignored it, spinning around and slinking off to where her nest lay. After all, there were no true dens in their camp. WindClan preferred sleeping under the stars. The only reason Darktail did the opposite was because the herbs had to be protected from weather. But he was fairly used to it.

"Well that was interesting," Nightpaw stated after an awkward moment. "I think I'm going to go hunting. Anyone want to join me? We could get permission from Sedgewhisker before she settles down for a while."

"I will," Moonpaw smiled, shuffling to her paws. The rabbit was completely gone by then, and Darktail felt as full as a cat could during the beginning of Leaf-bare.

Grousepaw nodded. "Sure. Nothing much else to do, is there?"

Sunpaw looked up at his mentor. "May I go as well?"

"Of course," he chuckled, prodding him with a white paw. "You need to get out more, my apprentice! Have fun."

"Are you not coming?" Nightpaw glanced at him, disappointed. "It'll be boring without you."

"'Boring' is the subtle way of putting it," Sunpaw huffed, once again pointing out the obvious.

Darktail's eyes began to glint. "As a matter of fact, I put a lot of time and energy into making the day exciting! At night I dream about the adventures I shall have the next morning! Every prank I play takes precision accuracy and planning. When I come up with a crazy idea, I go over every possible outcome as to how it will turn in the end. If the ending would result in my death, I obviously think of something else. If only a few of my bones break and my tail is cut in half, I totally go for it!"

"...That was the weirdest speech I've ever heard," Grousepaw muttered.

Sunpaw shrugged at him. "Welcome to my life."

"Come on, you two, give it up," Moonpaw giggled. "You can't fix a broken cat."

"That's right!" Darktail grinned. Then he paused. "Wait..._what_?!"

Nightpaw shouldered him lightly, a lighthearted aura to her. Wow she was different from her father! She brushed her pelt against his and meowed, "You may be an idiot, but you're smart, also. Don't let them tell you otherwise, no matter how big of a point they make. I'm sure that mud-apple has _some_ sort of use~!"

Darktail snickered sheepishly. "You all have fun. I'm going to get a little more sleep and prepare some more for the journey. Stay safe. I want the lot of you back in one piece." Of course, he was remembering the fate that fox has seen.

"Don't worry," she sighed softly. "We'll be back safely..._with_ a decent amount of prey to add to the pile. We really need some."

"See you, Darktail!" Sunpaw called from the entrance with the other apprentices.

The tom waved his black tail in farewell. "Be back in time for the meeting!"

"Will do!"

Nightpaw hurried to catch up to them after a quick, "Don't do anything too moronic while I'm gone."

Darktail watched them go, once again feeling that sick sensation creep into his throat. What was he worried about? After all, this would be simple. Walk for a long time, find a cure, walk for a long time back, save the Clans, the end. But something told him that it wouldn't quite go that way... Perhaps it was just paranoia.

Or at least he hoped so.

* * *

_A/N: I realize you all are waiting for the 'adventure' part of this fic. But this slow beginning is all for good reason, I swear to God. I promise it will get more action-y. Thank you if you've stuck with me this whole time. And I hope you have the patience to continue on. I've never written a story quite like this and my biggest issue is dragging things out...but I'm sure you've all noticed this^^' Next chapter, half-way through, the quest begins. It will contain all the good stuff: near-death situations, discoveries, blood, Medicine cat chat, a tiny bit of romance-discussion, and hopefully a little death. I apologize for any mistakes I missed. Please review if you could~_

_And if anyone _really_ wants to see something happen later on in this story, PM me or leave it in your review:) I want to make everyone happy with this fic, so that means being open to everyone's thoughts._

_-G-A;)_


	8. Chapter 7 - Rainwhisper

_A/N: Thanks to anyone who reviewed. It means a lot, really. I don't own Warriors or the cover image, but I do own my OCs and this story! This chapter = slow beginning, interesting middle, epic ending. Long chapter to make of for lateness.__  
_

Silverbreeze: _You_,_ my friend, deserve a medal for that review._

* * *

**~Chapter 7~**

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Are you _positive_?"

"Yes."

"Are you really, _really_ positive?"

"Shut up."

Rainwhisper sat back on her haunches, stumped. She flicked her tail. "The other Clans aren't going to take this lightly. And it will be so much work! I could stay behind and help you-"

"No."

The red she-cat's eyes widened a little, staring at her mentor as he squared his shoulders and looked her in the eye. His blind gaze could be so unnerving... It was as if he really could _see_ her. An uneasy feeling crept into her mind. "You _must_ go on this journey. I will not accept anything else from you. Now finish collecting your herbs, you're leaving soon."

"I'm just worried about you is all."

Jayfeather sighed heavily, seemingly in thought. "Don't be. This is something I have to do, for the good of the Clans. And you have to go on the quest. It is your duty as a Medicine cat, just like mine. I won't repeat it again, eat your sour plants, have a vole, and meet Bramblestar outside."

"...Alright." Rainwhisper tilted her head mischievously. "Don't tear off some cat's pelt before I get back. I know how your temper gets sometimes."

"Get out."

"Yes sir!"

Rainwhisper gathered her traveling herbs into the leaf-wrap Jayfeather had prepared and trotted outside into the light. She squinted up at the sun, enjoying the warm feeling seeping into her skin. Her emerald eyes blinked slowly as she lowered her gaze. She padded for the fresh-kill pile, finding Hollypaw and Snowheart already there. "Hey, you two. Where's Volepaw?"

"Hunting for birds again," the apprentice shook her head. "He's becoming quite the genius in that specialty."

"Are you leaving soon?" Snowheart asked, sitting up slowly and stretching his spine.

Rainwhisper nodded in return to the question. "Yeah. Can I ask a favor?" They shrugged as she picked a small mouse from the pile and settled down. The pile was so tiny...but everyone was insisting that she eat before her travels... "Keep an eye on Jayfeather for me. I know that sounds nearly impossible, but I'm nervous about leaving him alone. Knowing the other Clans, they'll try and take advantage of a blind ThunderClan 'enemy'. This could be what snaps the tensions into war. I know he isn't helpless...but still..."

"Sure thing," the white tom chuckled in a low tone. "It shouldn't be _too_ difficult, right? The others will help out, too. Don't stress about it."

"I'm not stressing," she mewed flatly.

Hollypaw's whiskers twitched. "We'll miss you, remember that, alright? This trip you're taking is going to be dangerous. Don't die on us, you hear?"

Rainwhisper stared at her a moment before softening. "No problem."

The three friends looked up as the deputy bounded towards them. Lionblaze greeted his Clanmates first, and then addressed the Medicine cat trainee. "A patrol is ready to escort you to the Twolegplace." It was where they were meeting up.

"A patrol?" Rainwhisper recoiled. "I can make it there myself. Please don't waste ThunderClan's warriors for that."

"Bramblestar's orders," the golden one retorted.

But Rainwhisper wasn't giving up. "Well Bramblestar should be spending his concerns on the Clan itself, not me. I'll go alone while they can rest, hunt, and protect the camp like they are meant to."

Lionblaze was about to argue when Snowheart spoke. "What if just I go? I'm strong enough to protect her, and Rainwhisper knows all of the battle tactics I've taught her over the moons. We're a good team. That way you won't be wasting your warriors. And I'm not defenseless; I can get back home on my own. I just have to stay by the lake, hmm?"

Hollypaw stifled a smirk, Rainwhisper frowned, and Lionblaze cocked his ears to the side. He rumbled agreement. "That would be fine. But I expect you to return safely."

"Of course."

He hesitated a moment, but finally, Lionblaze stalked off towards the Medicine den, most likely to visit his brother. Hollypaw watched her father go, ears pulled back. "He's not usually this paranoid, you know. I guess the thing with the Gathering is still bothering him." Then she looked at Snowheart with a challenging expression. "You let Rainwhisper get hurt and I swear to StarClan I will pluck your whiskers." Snowheart nodded cautiously. "And have fun, Rainwhisper! Save the Clans, will you?"

She smiled sheepishly. "I hardly even know what I'm looking for. But...sure. Count on it." Rainwhisper stared down at her traveling herbs. "And now I have to force these down and we can get a move on!"

* * *

She'd said farewell to everyone. The elders, then a few of the warriors. Volepaw returned from hunting and had wished her luck. Jayfeather was sitting by, practically eyeing her with his sightless gaze. But before leaving, Rainwhisper had stopped in the warrior's den to see Dewleaf, who was still ill. Here's how that had gone...

_"For the last time, this isn't the mysterious disease. It's LOST-PELT!"_

_"But are you _sure_?"_

_"Yes. Yes. And yes again. I promise you, Dewleaf, you're not in a life-threatening condition. Your skin is hot because of the mange and your fur is going to fall out unless you go and let Jayfeather fix you up."_

_"...Okay..."_

Rainwhisper rolled her green eyes and sighed, padding for the camp entrance. Bramblestar, Lionblaze, Foxleap, Volepaw, Hollypaw, and Snowheart were all there. 'Quite the crowd' went through her mind at one point. She flicked her tail out of habit and made her legs go faster. She stopped in front of them all, dipping her head respectfully. "I must go. Or else I'll be holding everyone up."

Her father puffed out his chest in pride. "Be back as soon as you can. Be safe, and make ThunderClan as proud as I am."

"Down, down, Foxleap," Lionblaze purred. "She's capable."

"Be off now," Bramblestar ordered, using his nose to point in the right direction out. "I wish you good travels."

"Thank you," Rainwhisper replied, dipping her chin again.

Paw-steps were heard from behind her, and she turned to see Jayfeather making his way over. He halted in front of his apprentice and spoke in his usual tone of bluntness. "Don't die."

The red she-cat glared at him. "I won't. And thanks for the confidence boost!"

"Naturally," he meowed flatly, lowering his head. "Find the cure and come straight back," he murmured in her ear. "The tensions will only become thicker as time passes. I'm worried about war. Don't dawdle and hurry that spotted pelt of yours."

Rainwhisper soaked in every word, regarding them carefully. She stepped back after a second and blinked. Then she said rather softly, "We won't let that happen."

The gray tom's face became something similar to a smile, though barely. But that was good enough for her. She bid farewell to everyone one last time, and she and Snowheart set off into their forest territory, heading for WindClan land. At first, their trek was quiet, almost awkward.

They made it through all of the ThunderClan trees without speaking. Only the sound of the first snowfall crunching underpaw was made. At the stream marking the border, Snowheart muttered, "Don't slip, okay? I know you hate the water. And now it's freezing."

"I'll be fine," she retorted, remembering having to actually swim back during her little 'trip' to RiverClan. Briefly, she wondered how Clearstream was doing. The stones _were_ rather slick, but both cats made it across without issue.

Snowheart bounded onto the shore and looked out across the moor. "Should we stay by the lake?"

"Probably," Rainwhisper hissed as she stumbled over a small heather bush. "We don't want WindClan getting riled up or misunderstanding our purposes. We might look hostile from a distance."

"True."

And they were quiet once again.

It was when they were half-way through WindClan that Rainwhisper gathered enough to courage to ask him, "It something wrong?"

He flinched, his white fur pressing against his form. "You think you're worried about Jayfeather? He'll be fine. You should be more worried about yourself. You're about to run into the Twoleg world; with Thunderpaths, monsters, dogs, and other dangers. I can't help it if I'm apprehensive about it!"

Rainwhisper just stared at him, astonished. "...I said I'd come home again, Snowheart. Please don't worry about me." She smirked confidently for good measure.

"I know," he chuckled, looking up at the sky. It was so clear there, without the shade of maples and oaks. It made Rainwhisper feel exposed and uncomfortable. "I can't help it though. You're a close friend and I'll miss you. You, me, and the others…we all had some crazy adventures together!"

"Like when we snuck out of camp to try and catch a badger for the fresh-kill pile," Rainwhisper laughed aloud. "We were so young and it was the stupidest idea ever. Volepaw's, I think. We never even found the creature."

He grinned. "Sure got lost, though. It took five patrols to find us. Great StarClan was Brightheart angry with me!"

"Mothers are like that," she pointed out. "Brightheart always used to treat me like I was part of your family."

"You kind of were."

"Yeah..."

Snowheart frowned, hesitating. "Come back."

Rainwhisper felt a little fear well in her throat. "I will."

* * *

Before they departed, Rainwhisper told Snowheart to get a good night's rest. He looked…not so well. His amber eyes were a little glazed and he was coughing as he was leaving. He promised he would; they quickly rubbed cheeks and went their separate ways. Sadness pinched her heart, but she swallowed it down and headed for the Twolegplace. Two others were already there, waiting.

Darktail and Sunpaw looked up, the mentor with a wild glint, the apprentice with an un-amused glower.

The white tom with a black tail greeted her. "Did you eat those sour poisons referred to as 'traveling herbs'?"

"Yes."

"Did you have a meal?"

"Yes."

"Are you ready to face certain danger, narrowly escape death, eat crowfood,-"

"-put up with my own stupidity."

"-put up with my own stupidity- hey!" Darktail looked at Sunpaw with distaste. "Don't put words in my mouth, you rabbit-dung!"

The younger of the two WindClan males sighed. "Sorry...sort of."

While Darktail ranted at him about 'having manners for his elders even if he was only about a year older', Rainwhisper pricked her ears. She turned and gave a friendly shrug at Goldendawn as she bounded over. "Am I too late?"

"Nope," Rainwhisper assured. "Just in time, actually. We have to wait for Willowshine. And these two just started one of their arguments, so..."

The ShadowClan healer simpered slightly. "Looks like we a short wait."

"Why?"

The she-cats swiveled their gazes to find said RiverClan female trotting over. Goldendawn brightened. "A pleasure to see you again, Willowshine."

"Likewise."

"-and you're mud-apple is useless, just like half of your other dumb ideas-"

"It is not!"

"Yes it is."

"I'm positive it's worth something!"

"You're very insecure, Darktail."

"...Am not."

"Do you suffer from denial?" Rainwhisper asked him, genuinely curious.

"No," he shot back.

Goldendawn shook her head. "Sounds like denial to me."

"I have a question!" Sunpaw interrupted Darktail as he was about to screech at her.

"Go ahead," Willowshine invited.

The golden tabby's eyes were round in realization. "We have a permanent peace treaty with SkyClan now, right? Are we going to bring their Medicine cat?"

Rainwhisper tilted her ears at that comment. She'd never even met a SkyClan warrior, nor their Medicine cat. Of course, moons ago, Sharpstar, upon becoming leader after the deceased Leafstar, traveled to the lake to discuss being peaceful with the four other Clans. They lived far away, so they didn't share the Moonpool or anything like that. It was just sworn not to declare war on them randomly. Although Sunpaw proved a good point.

"Frecklewish, I believe is her name," Willowshine considered. "I doubt the disease has affected their Clan, so no. Perhaps we'll send a messenger to them in the near future once we return to see if they are well."

"Agreed," mewed Goldendawn.

Darktail chose to feel important right at the moment. "Then it's settled! Now let's get a move on before nightfall, neh?"

* * *

"I was visiting with the elders last night, and a few of the warriors who have been on journeys like this," Rainwhisper told them all as they walked. "Brackenfur, Cloudtail, and some others mapped out a trail for us."

"What did they say?" Sunpaw asked.

The red she-cat wheezed against the chilled air. "They told me that we should first follow the small Thunderpath. That's what we're doing right now," she informed.

It was true, too. The five cats were padding alongside the dark surface of the Thunderpath. Very few monsters had roared down in the time they'd been by it. They'd begun their trip at sun-high; now it was low in the sky. The grass and wet snow was sticky and fowl where they put their paws, to which Darktail had complained. Sunpaw reassured him that his puny mind would forget about it soon enough and he'd feel much better. The apprentice was currently limping on his smashed foot.

"So what do we do from there?" Goldendawn questioned, peering over her shoulder at her.

Rainwhisper flicked her tail. "We'll stray from the path once we reach a small forest. There might be Twoleg activity there, but few. Head straight through, is what Sorreltail insisted. Hunt and eat while we can. After that we'll skirt around a mountain range to avoid climbing it and making the trip longer. Cloudtail said that there's a structure with enormous sleeping monsters where we can sneak past and find a decent place to rest."

"That sounds stupid," Darktail gave his opinion. "Why would we sleep by monsters?"

"Because they hibernate, mouse-brain," Sunpaw groaned.

She kept going, ignoring the two's bickering. "Another large clump of trees for hiding and protection comes afterwards...and many large fields. There'll be a few more Thunderpaths to cross until we reach a place called the Highstones. Then we just have to find the cure that Graystripe claimed might be there and do it all over again!"

"Yippee!" cried Darktail sarcastically, hunching his shoulders in a pouting fashion. "I thought this might be easier."

"Yeah right."

"Shut it, Sunpaw."

"I will when I feel like it."

Growling was once more interrupted by Willowshine's calm tone. "If you two don't stop your old mate's bickering I'll stop it myself."

Both were utterly silent after that. But both appeared irked that they'd been called 'old mates'. Darktail was grumbling and Sunpaw was gritting his teeth.

"Monster!" came the alert. Goldendawn spun around and hurried away from the black path to a safer zone, as did Rainwhisper and the others. The ThunderClan apprentice winced as the distant rumble turned into a deafening boom. Its round paws scrapped against loose pebbles, spraying them in her face. It stung a little. It's glistening, red body disappeared from sight shortly, and she breathed out a sigh of relief.

"I hate those things," she murmured, straightening and blinking the grit from her green eyes. "They're huge!"

"And ugly," Darktail snickered. "I'll bet that one doesn't have a mate."

Rainwhisper couldn't help but laugh at that one, but only a bit. Her legs were still shaky from the shock of the noise. "We should keep going. The sun will go down soon and we can rest."

"Shelter is a priority now," Willowshine added, taking the first step as the patrol followed. "Then food and water. We need to keep up our strength. After which we sleep and wake early to get a move on. Remember, there is not much time."

"Almost forgot that part," Darktail mused. "Well then, let's hurry!"

Rainwhisper was about to agree when she paused and moaned. "...Monster!"

* * *

"I was starting to get sick of that Thunderpath," Goldendawn yawned, kicking a frosty daisy stem out of her way. "Thank StarClan that part of the quest is over with. And the monsters made it twice as long as it should have."

"Mm-hmm," Rainwhisper breathed, keeping an eye on the sky above. It was far too much like WindClan territory, with no plants to use as cover. They were trekking through a small field, covered in a thin sheet of shaven ice, with the sight of trees lying ahead. The bushy greens seemed so tiny from this far away…about as tall as that dead daisy, now lying on the muddy ground, had once been. Even if it wasn't as long of a ways as it seemed, she wondered briefly how such majestic things could resemble fragility.

Sunpaw gave a sheepish grunt. "I'm getting tired..."

"So are the rest of us," Darktail meowed, though not unkindly. "Don't worry, you see those trees? Once we get there, we'll start searching for a place to crash." He lifted his chin. "Willowshine! He's the youngest out of all of us, so we should be monitoring our breaks by his abilities."

The elder gray she-cat at the front peeked over at him. "That's fine. The woods are growing closer, so we don't have much longer."

"I'm not helpless, I can keep going!" Sunpaw shouted.

Rainwhisper flicked her tail, then rested the tip on his shoulder. "It's nothing to be ashamed of, if that's what you think. Trust me, by the time we get there, every one of us will drop half-dead from exhaustion." She lifted her shoulder blades. "My legs are getting stiff from standing for so long, but I have to get used to it."

"Ouch!" Goldendawn spat as she tripped over a tangle of more daisy flowers. "I hate to say it, but I officially mark these as my least favorite blossoms _ever_."

"We're here."

Everyone snapped their eyes forward to see the brigade of trees in front of them. Willowshine turned and addressed them all, her expression lighthearted. "Our patrol will go into the forest and keep going until we can longer see this meadow. Then we shall decide on a place to sleep for the night." Every cat nodded in return.

Rainwhisper couldn't begin to fathom the relief she felt as she was swallowed by the shadows of the trees. The sun was sitting on the horizon, lighting the way weakly. It was as if StarClan was holding it up for them until they were safely tucked within. Next to her, Goldendawn took a deep breath. "How I missed being concealed. That open space was almost too much for me."

"You she-cats are weird," Darktail cackled as he sped up. "Trees are unnerving. You can't see if someone if sneaking up on you or not. On the moor, one can see the attack coming and can prepare in time. Here you're just as good as dead. Well, unless the enemy gets lost himself."

"Maybe so," Rainwhisper consented, "but in the woods, you can hide and use your surroundings to your advantage. I may not be a warrior, but I have received training. On the moor, one is exposed and unable to escape."

"Both are good points," Willowshine meowed as she scrambled over a propped-up root. "But water is definitely where I belong in fights."

Rainwhisper shuddered.

"Look over there!" Sunpaw called from up ahead. He'd quickened his pace to escape the ones yapping about pointless personal comforts. "I think I found a place where we can stay the night!"

* * *

Groaning as her muscles protested against the odd movement, Rainwhisper curled herself into a tight ball. She was so _tired_. And so was everyone else, as each collapsed against the floor. Sunpaw was already unconscious, snoring real softly.

Darktail lied down next to him, though far enough for his space, and yelped. Earlier he'd stepped on a thorn while trying to clear away the entrance to the hollow. Luckily, the forest around had some decent healing herbs to ease the pain and stop the bleeding. It had been a _big_ thorn... Sunpaw had joked that only his mentor would step on such a thing. Had he not been pinned down by Willowshine and her medicine, Darktail would have hit him.

Eyelids heavy, Rainwhisper looked at her surroundings. They were in a safe spot, that was for sure. The ground of damp but warm and covered in decaying leaves. A large, flat stone acted as an overhang to protect them from animals and weather, lodged against a small, steep hill. Smaller, individual rocks lined the sides except for the opening that they had widened to fit inside. It was roomy, but cozy.

The last thing Rainwhisper saw before falling asleep was the teeny spider skittering along the cave wall.

She'd only been asleep for what seemed like a few moments. Needless to say that when she woke up, it wasn't a pleasant scene to be greeted with.

The sound she awoke to was a shriek.

The smell was a musky, ugly one.

The taste was the bile rising in her throat.

The first thing she felt were the claws narrowly missing her whiskers.

When she opened her eyes, she was staring in a pair of cold, black ones.

Frozen.

Then instinct kicked in.

What went through her mind was every curse she knew.

Willowshine and Goldendawn were against the front wall already, hissing and spitting, fur bristling. Sunpaw was in the other, eyes wide with surprise and fear. Nevertheless, he was unsheathing his own claws.

Suddenly, she felt jaws clamp against her scruff, dragging her fully to her feet. Darktail fixed her with his cobalt stare. His eyes were scared, but determined. "What are you doing? Move it!"

Rainwhisper chased after him as he limped at top speed for the back of the shelter. He pressed his back against the earth and stones. She did the same, flexing her claws out as well. "What's going on?!"

"Badger!" Goldendawn screeched from across the overhang. "It's breaking in! We don't have much time!"

"_Much_?" Darktail yowled. "We don't have _any_ for StarClan's sake!"

An angry snarling echoed around the den, and the invasive paws dug faster and more violently. One nearly caught Sunpaw before he cowered into an even smaller form. Those beady eyes forced their way inward again, catching sight of Sunpaw's bright pelt off to the side.

Had they disturbed its territory? Was it a mother with kits who she was worried for? Rainwhisper didn't know any of that for sure, but she did know that this badger was not taking them lightly. Terror clutched her chest, knocking the air from her lungs. The red she-cat watched in horror as the long, sharp claws swept at Sunpaw in a killing blow.

She tried to move.

She wasn't fast enough.

They say that those who work together construct a close bond of friendship after a long enough time. And even if they argued nonstop, Sunpaw looked up to his teacher, who looked down on him with nothing less than pure pride and satisfaction.

His paw was still aching from the thorn; that much was obvious. But Darktail's lips curled and he leapt in front of Rainwhisper, charging towards that sweeping set of claws. Sunpaw's eyes widened even more. Goldendawn gaped. Willowshine tensed. Rainwhisper stumbled as he shouldered her off course and ran forward. She caught her balance and looked up.

And just in time to watch the white tom slash that massive paw, drawing blood. That snarling grew louder and more aggressive as the badger lifted its claws and changed target, the palm of the beast connecting with Darktail's flank.

There was a thud.

The paw moved and began to scratch at the others with poor aim.

Darktail lay motionless.

* * *

_A/N: And as promised, the sh*t got real. If you can't wait and hate cliffhangers, PM me and I'll tell you if he's dead or not:) Next is Clearstream, so you people won't know for a while if you don't contact the author^^ Your choice. Sorry for the late update. Please review! Thankies!_

_-G-A;)_

_P.S. I wrote a Hollyleaf one-shot if anyone feels like reading it. Includes some Hollyleaf x Fallen Leaves. A lot different from this style. I'd appreciate it greatly if anyone feels like checking it out^^_


	9. Chapter 8 - Clearstream

_Don't own Warriors, disclaimers are boring, continue on^^ Oh, and changed the cover image. Don't own the cats used to pretend to be Rainwhisper, Clearstream, and Darktail. Also, sorry this story sucks._

* * *

**~Chapter 8~**

"No."

"I'm afraid so."

"Stop lying..."

"Why would I lie about something like this?!" Jayfeather screeched, fur bristling. "She's dead, there's nothing more I can do!"

Clearstream recoiled in bitter rage, shooting him a deadly glare. "But...I promised she'd be okay! There has to be more we can try, she wasn't even sick all that long! Please tell me you can do something!"

"I just said I couldn't!" the ThunderClan medicine cat snarled. Then he smoothed his pelt and calmed himself. Jayfeather gave her a sad expression, sightless eyes crestfallen. "Frogkit was too young to survive it for long. You claimed the prey was scarce, obviously now that I visit this place; and she was one of the first to become infected with this disease. It was only a matter of time, Clearstream. We had no cure. I'm sorry."

The blue she-cat couldn't speak for a moment. Just nodded and glanced over at the nest with the motionless kit inside. She kept waiting for her to lift her head and giggle. But she knew Frogkit wouldn't. "Thank you for trying...Jayfeather... I'll...I'll tell Petalfur." She backed out and padded for the nursery, heart heavy and stomach sick.

* * *

No matter how hard she tried, Clearstream couldn't block out the sound of Petalfur's mourning scream. Her ears unconsciously flattened as she stared down at her reflection in the water. Unable to face Petalfur again, the blue warrior had left for the lake to get away and clear her mind. She lowered her head in sorrow and frowned at herself. The ripples obscured her appearance, satisfying her anger.

The image of Frogkit's peaceful face and closed eyes continuously prowled into her line of vision, not breathing and silent. Clearstream growled harshly and kicked a paw-full of pebbles and sand into the crystalline liquid.

Why did it have to be a kit?

A _kit_ shouldn't have been the first to die this year in RiverClan!

"I know you're in pain."

Clearstream jerked her gaze towards the voice, temper running extremely thin. "And just how in the name of the Dark Forest would you know?! Leave me alone."

Jayfeather just tilted his ears in puzzlement and sympathy. "How? I lost my sister and both of my mothers. As well as someone I really cared about when I was younger." _*_ The blind male shook his pelt, moving to sit next to her. "So don't you go telling me I don't know pain. At least you haven't lost family."

"I _have_," Clearstream spat. "My mother died when I was still suckling milk."

"You're lucky you don't remember her all that well."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" she seethed, unsheathing her claws.

Jayfeather narrowed his cloudy, blue eyes in thoughtfulness. "Well, if you had formed a close bond with your mother, then the pain of losing her would have been much greater. You would have missed her with all your heart and been unable to see the world in the same perspective."

"How would you know that?" Clearstream muttered, looking away. "Besides, I would have rather been hurt more and gotten to know my own mother. But Mosspelt was killed before that could ever happen."

"Killed?"

"Murdered," she corrected, tone lowering. "RiverClan still has no idea who did it. It's a closed case among our comrades, deciding it was a fox or enraged rogue. Personally, I have no theory."

Jayfeather blinked real slowly, still facing the water blankly. "I'm sorry to hear that." His tail flicked, reminding her of his apprentice. Maybe he'd picked it up from... "You know, Rainwhisper lost her mother as well. Last Leaf-bare, actually. Blossomfall was sick with greencough and didn't pull through since she kept insisting the prey go to the younger cats. That's how many warriors lose their lives. From similar foolish yet courageous decisions." He let out a dry chuckle, making a very good point.

Clearstream lifted her chin towards the gray sky. Leaf-bare had long since arrived, leaving the lake blanketed in a misty state. A thin layer of snow lay at their feet, so those oh so rare shrews had buried themselves away safely. The blue she-cat's belly was empty as always, and she had definitely lost weight. But she was learning how to ignore it; live with it.

But now, that hardly mattered.

She glanced over at the ThunderClan member, frowning deeply. "Thank you...for trying to help Frogkit...and I'm sorry for yelling at you. I know you did your best."

"I should have come sooner," the elder of the two sighed. "Perhaps I could have made her hold on longer."

"It would have only prolonged her suffering," Clearstream retorted sourly. "At least she's at peace now. StarClan won't turn down something so innocent."

Jayfeather nodded. "There are many kind spirits up there. Frogkit is in good paws. I only hope that poor thing doesn't get mixed up with old Yellowfang."

"Who?"

"No one," he groaned, standing. "Well, I'm off to WindClan. Then home to take a nap. This traveling to each territory every day is really irritating my muscles!" he rumbled. "Do you know where Volestrike ran off to? Unfortunately, Bramblestar gave me a hyperactive escort..."

Clearstream couldn't stop the tiny smile that found her way onto her face. "Last I saw, he was conversing with Creaklepaw and Torrentpaw. I'll lead you there."

"I'm not helpless."

"But you're not used to this camp, either."

One point Jayfeather, one point Clearstream.

* * *

Firpaw scowled at the shrew, lid twitching. Well, it _was_ just skin and bones.

"What in StarClan _is_ this?!" he snarled, pawing it gently.

Shadefoot glared at him. "Quit being irritable. I know you're able to eat fresh-kill again, but eat it quietly. And stop complaining, you're lucky you have _that_."

The ginger tom moaned, biting into it and spitting out a tuft of fur. "This is tough and stringy and I dislike it."

"Eat it or you'll get sick again," Clearstream ordered. "Now."

"I won't be able to keep it down anyways," Firpaw declared, shoving it in her direction. "I get promoted to warrior status finally today! Well, a few moons late, but I'm still ecstatic!"

"Which means...," Shadefoot tossed the tiny body back at him, "you'll need to keep up your strength to stay vigil. Eat up."

"I hate females sometimes."

That earned him a light blow to the skull.

Clearstream was quite happy with herself.

* * *

A dark blue shape slunk along the shadows of the RiverClan camp, no sounds coming from its paws against the moist ground. It skirted the dens and a few shiny things that her Clanmates liked to collect. It was RiverClan tradition to take pretty Twoleg doodads home after a patrol or expedition. So long as it wasn't harmful.

The silhouette darted for the streams that enclosed the residence of the felines, speeding up now.

A step cracked behind her rather loudly, and Clearstream whipped around to face the pursuer.

A ginger male stared back, green eyes curious.

Clearstream laughed softly. "You can't talk while on vigil. Don't worry; I just need to make dirt. I'll be back soon. Now be a good little warrior and go back to your post," she mocked good-naturedly.

Firfrost stuck out his tongue indignantly. The former apprentice spun around and marched away, tail held high in self importance, feeling a bit hurt. She felt bad somewhat, but this was important. Clearstream whirled in the opposite direction, wading into the black water. Swimming across with strong, powerful legs, making no noise proved difficult. But it was accomplished, and she dragged herself onto the bank, stomach grumbling and cold. Hard work was also getting _harder_ as the food became less and less.

Clearstream peered over her shoulder, seeing that Firfrost had done as he was told. She smiled and turned, rushing into the willow trees for extra cover.

It didn't last though, as the few trees disappeared and faded into marsh. The squishy pawsteps made her wince, as they were too loud for comfort. The blue she-cat hurried as fast as she could without sounding like a disoriented badger in the direction of the WindClan border. Eventually the terrain underfoot became more level and dry.

The scent of WindClan hit her nose, and Clearstream narrowed her blue eyes. Apprehension pricked at her pelt, and her strides lessened into hesitance. This idea of her's was mad, and she knew it.

The Clan leaders were meeting up for the last time before everything was fully thought out and the new laws were put into action. The loss of nearly every Medicine cat but one was taking a real toll on everyone. Especially Jayfeather, who was tiring easier each day. On this half-moon night, when the healers should have been gathering, it was the leaders. Although if Jayfeather arrived, it wouldn't surprise Clearstream.

That's where she was headed now.

Breaking the code had come a little _too_ easy to her. But curiosity killed the cat- that was a seriously stupid saying. Apparently there was this badger named 'Midnight' who used to enjoy telling that to her pupils. Clearstream still had no idea what those elders were yapping about. Since when did badgers talk? And to their kind? It made no sense.

The conversation with Jayfeather crawled into her mind as Clearstream stalked alongside the border. "_That's how many warriors lose their lives. From similar, foolish yet courageous decisions._"

His words were interesting and made the trained fighter think. It was true. Perhaps her mother had died from doing something brave and stupid at the same time. It was a pleasant though, really. It meant she may have fallen as a true warrior of RiverClan. Silently, she thanked the blind Medicine cat.

Why was there so much death in the world of the Clan cats?

Her mother, Mosspelt. Now Frogkit. And many more were to follow if that patrol didn't hurry their tails and find a cure. Impatience was rising up her throat and she shook her head vigorously.

Praying that she wouldn't be caught, or if she was that she wouldn't be attacked or questioned too badly, Clearstream began her trek alongside the lake shore, the Moonpool decided as her destination. And her pace quickened once more.

* * *

Belly-crawling wasn't the most fun thing in the world.

Yearning for water to swim in or even a wide space to walk normally, the bluish gray female spread out her weight, limited as it was, and pulled her body just over the surface of the ground. Her damp fur skimmed the stone and dirt soundlessly as she crept through the underbrush.

It took a while, but she finally found the ideal spot. It was beneath an unearthed tree root where she could squeeze under and conceal her presence. Ferns and briars tangled loosely in front of her and a bush planted behind, so she was completely hidden unless one looked _very _closely. She smirked to herself, having outsmarted the outside.

And not only was it cut off from view, but Clearstream could hear the leaders murmuring as they awaited Jayfeather and Bramblestar's arrival. And when they finished their whispering and spoke normally, it would be a foolproof plan.

Step 1: Get there.

Step 2: Hide.

Step 3: Listen in on vital information.

Step 4: Get away undetected.

Foolproof, as stated.

Reedstar was looking sickly as ever, though strong enough to travel. But in the past few sunrises, the shrews had been popping up a little more often, and Mossyfoot and Grasspelt had managed to hook a trout last night. The thing was huge and not poisoned by Twoleg material, so it was divided into tiny pieces and shared among the Clan. It didn't help much with hunger, but it was bliss to taste fish again. Clearstream unconsciously licked her nose.

Pricking her ears, the blue female did her best to shrink herself even more as two shapes appeared over the hill. The ThunderClan cats picked their way down the slippery slope, joining the others. Ashstar spoke. "What kept you?"

"Well excuse me I'm alone on the job!" Jayfeather hissed, unable to stop himself. Bramblestar shouldered him lightly in warning, then addressed the three waiting.

"Jayfeather had to check up on ShadowClan before we left." The dark tabby eyed Stonestar. "That was the agreement after all. He's weary after days of this and the long trek here. Please excuse his sour tongue tonight."

The blind healer glowered. "Like I care what they think of me. Let's get this going, because my nest is calling my name and I'd like to answer it before morning."

Bramblestar sighed.

Stonestar coughed. "Thank you, Jayfeather. You've been a huge help with my Clan." His reply was a simple scoff.

"Well, aside from your irritable accomplice, we have matters to discuss," Reedstar growled, shifting his weight, little as it was. "As I've mentioned, our Clan is on the edge of starvation. I kept it secret hoping to right ourselves before the situation got out of paw. Unfortunately, this was bad judgement on my part... We must think out a way for each Clan to get what they want _and_ need."

"Agreed," Ashstar nodded, smiling slightly. "RiverClan requires prey and clean water, as theirs will soon all be contaminated. As for WindClan, we have to clear up this mystery of the half-eaten fox, and we are running low on catmint."

"I can fix that," muttered Jayfeather, sitting. "I've grown a few stalks of it."

Bramblestar huffed in satisfaction at his altered behavior. "Good. ThunderClan is in need of some fresh-kill as well, though not as desperately as RiverClan-"

"Are you calling us week?" Reedstar snarled suddenly. Clearstream's eyes widened. "We can fend for ourselves and are _not_ desperate!"

"I implied no such thing," Bramblestar meowed, dangerously mild.

Reedstar bristled, but silenced as Ashstar rested her tail on his shoulder. "Please don't fight. Now is not the time."

"ShadowClan is also running low on prey, and has resorted to carrion once again," Stonestar interrupted in an attempt to move things along. "Twoleg activity is acting up. They're constructing unnatural...colorful things along the sides of my territory."

"Unnatural?" Ashstar repeated slowly.

The black tom confirmed it with a dip of his chin. "And they build them in a circular fashion if their are a group. In the center, they piled rocks in a small barrier. But here's the strangest part." He paused. "The Twolegs have mastered the art of controlling and confining _fire_. It isn't threatening at all so far...and they seem to leave their food next to it, then consume it once it smokes. It's bizarre and we pray that they don't assault us with a forest fire."

"If so, it would be a problem for us, as well," Bramblestar stated cautiously. "Let us keep that in mind."

"Even if it did get out of paw," Ashstar began, "would someone as young as you be able to handle it?"

He blinked. "W-What?"

Reedstar smirked a little. "You're new to this whole 'leader gig'. I doubt you could stop anything from happening from this point on. Especially if you're eating _trash._"

"At least we're eating _something_," Stonestar shot back in a low tone. "Now keep your opinions to yourselves. If the time comes that my cats are in danger, I will lead them out of there safely. But as I said, the Twolegs have the fires under control, and I don't believe any of us need to worry. Do I make myself clear?"

"Stop this," Bramblestar sighed. "Yes, Stonestar is young, but I'm sure he will handle any minor issues fine."

"Since when is fire on our property _minor_?" the ShadowClan male asked.

Ashstar frowned. "We came here to come up with a plan that would benefit everyone. So why are we arguing?"

"Maybe the hunger and stress is finally affecting everyone," Reedstar groaned, looking at each individual. "RiverClan is starving, the other Clans are nearly at that point. The snow is freezing our bones to the core this moon, and both greencough and an unnamed illness have set in. All of the Medicine cats but one have left to find a cure that may or may not exist. There was a decomposing fox discovered, several Clanmates have died, Twolegs are becoming a little too friendly, and our warriors are all in each others' throats."

The Moonpool was quiet.

"Pretty intense situation," a voice mewed.

Clearstream almost shed her whole pelt out of surprise and fear. She'd been so engrossed in the meeting that she hadn't heard the pawsteps earlier. Gradually, not making a sound, she back out from under the tree root and turned to face a dark-pelted tabby with glazed, hazel eyes. He stared at her.

"Needlefang, deputy of ShadowClan," she greeted softly. "I'm Clearstream. May I ask why you're materializing behind me and giving me heart failure?"

He shrugged. "I came for the same reason you did. I was interested in what they all had to say." The tom wheezed. "Tensions are high as usual. I doubt they'll get much accomplished tonight."

"You don't look so good," Clearstream whispered back. "Is something wrong?"

Not only was his gaze empty, but he carried a similar appearance to that of a select group among the lake...

"I've got a minor case of this disease attacking us all," he admitted in a lowered mewl. "But I couldn't miss this. I met two ThunderClan cats with the same idea on the other side of the Moonpool."

The blue warrior chuckled. "Who?"

"They said their names were Volestrike and Hollypaw."

Clearstream smiled and spun on her pads. "I don't want to catch your condition, but you can stick around. Come on, we're missing everything."

They were still speaking in murmurs. The two crouched in their respective hiding spots and pricked their ears once more, eyes peeled for movement. They were also still undiscovered, thank StarClan. But after being distracted a moment, Clearstream and Needlefang quickly realized that they had missed something big. BIG.

Reedstar and Stonestar were practically nose to nose, baring their white teeth, fur fluffed, and claws flexing. Reedstar spat. "What do you know about my methods?!"

"I'm saying if you're so desperate, then have the decency to ask other Clans for help!" Stonestar shot back. "You keep saying RiverClan is starving and on the brink of falling, yet you don't seek assistance! Are you a coward?"

"Repeat that!" he snarled. "We'll see who's helpless around here!"

"I'm beginning to consider just that."

"Cricket-brains!" Ashstar roared suddenly. Dead silence fell over the land again. Needlefang choked back a cough. "What will all of this lead to? War?!"

"There is no need to shout," Bramblestar sighed, making himself known. "Reedstar, Stonestar, please back down."

"I had this under control," the WindClan leader hissed.

The ThunderClan tom blinked. "Perhaps so, but yelling will get us nowhere."

Ashstar frowned deeply. "Keep your tongue to yourself. I have this under control." The tabby also scowled.

Needlefang gave a tiny shudder from the other side of the root, and Clearstream winced. He was sick and had gotten all the way to the Moonpool to silently cheer for his leader, and there they all were, not getting along. She whispered, "You going to vomit...?"

"Hopefully not," he replied softly.

"I really do hate you after all," Reedstar declared, sitting back on his haunches. "You're young, naive, and not ready to be a leader."

Stonestar narrowed his gray eyes; eyes that were beyond his years. "And you, respectfully, have lived your time at the head of RiverClan, and should retire to your elders den. Allow someone else to step up who will truly care for your cats."

"If we were at war, I would kill you right here, right now."

"Likewise."

"Stop it!" Ashstar screeched.

Bramblestar scoffed. "Like that will halt their bickering. I think it's best we all go home for the night."

"Then nothing will ever get done!" Ashstar caterwauled. "Are you dense?!"

"You sure seem to be."

"Keep your opinions to yourself, Stonestar, you naive fool!" she spat back.

Their shouts grew in intensity, erupting among the Moonpool. That was when the topic of declaring war came up. Needlefang flinched, Clearstream gritted her teeth. Then she noticed _him_.

To say Jayfeather was in a self fit would be the understatement of the generation. He was biting his jaws down to stop from screaming, seething with pure rage. He was still sitting a distance away, like a living shadow. His glassy eyes were shut tightly. Clearstream knew immediately he was dangerously close to exploding. Needlefang followed her gaze, spotting him also, and stiffening.

"I'm officially declaring war on your Clan!" Reedstar shrieked. The blue she-cat was disgusted.

Stonestar glared back. "You have no self control."

"Are you surrendering already?"

"Fat chance. Bramblestar, I'd like to form an alliance."

The ThunderClan tabby grinned. "Gladly."

Ashstar, who was in his face growled, glanced at Reedstar, who nodded in agreement.

"You claim each other are foolish, hopeless, naive..."

The four leaders halted, turning to face the lone Medicine cat. Jayfeather's eyes were still closed in an attempt to hide his anger. Clearstream flattened her ears, ready.

"...but all you're really describing is yourselves..." His was voice was...so..._calm_. "Do you not realize where we are? You gathered at the Moonpool, the most sacred place in all of the lake territories, where StarClan can watch over us carefully, and you speak of _war?_ What's _wrong_ with all of you? Go declare that somewhere else for all I care, but not where your fallen friends, family, and Clanmates have to watch you make the worst decision of your life. You're all being selfish and stupid."

His clouded blue eyes snapped open, fixating in Bramblestar's direction blindly.

"Firestar would be ashamed."

* * *

It was safe to say everyone was completely and utterly screwed.

* * *

"We have one moon to prepare. Eat all you can, hunt all you can. Rest, train, and pray. I believe in all of you. That is all for tonight."

The camp was left in a bitter silence.

No cat moved. No one coughed, or gaped, or argued. Every face was the same. Solemn. Shocked, but nearly deadpan. No one could think all straight, replaying that in their minds over and over again. All eyes were peeled wide and full of sorrow, eagerness, and apprehension all at once.

The elders and senior warriors appeared either frightened or excited. The young warriors and apprentices had no idea how to react. Petalfur shuffled her two kits inside, murmuring encouraging words that were left hollow and meaningless. Stormkit and Lichenkit were scared. Mintfur, the deputy, sat expressionless below the the rock. Firfrost, still at his vigil spot and back facing his friends, dipped his head with defeat. Shadefoot shivered next to her. Clearstream stared straight forward; she'd already known what was coming when Reedstar called the meeting.

Someone in the crowd cursed violently. Somewhere, a sob was heard. Mallownose told that one to shush, that she was overreacting and everything would be fine.

"I thought...," Shadefoot whispered, "that war...was a thing of the past... We've lost so many cats to it..."

From the nursery, Lichenkit was wailing, "Mama, are we going to die like Frogkit?!"

Clearstream pressed her ears to her head, wondering the same thing.

After everything with the Dark Forest, in which Clearstream had been born right after, war was no longer considered a way life, glorious, or awesome. Now it was just thought of as...hell...

"Are we?" her brother, Torrentpaw, muttered.

Clearstream wanted to assure him, to tell of of course they wouldn't and that everyone would be alright. But the words caught in her throat painfully. Instead, she choked out a soft, "I don't know..."

Jayfeather had been ignored that night. Only Bramblestar had winced at his accusation.

A chill had followed Clearstream back to her territory.

No doubt the disapproving tears of StarClan.

* * *

_* Leafpool and Squirrelflight have passed away by now, and the one who Jayfeather cared about was Half Moon._

_So yeah, boring and hopefully sad chapter. Hopefully the shit has gotten real enough to begin something epic. This story started out so slow, I'm so sorry. Next chapter = badger rage, so maybe that'll cheer you peoples up. Have a nice day!_

_-G-A;)_

_P.S. And sorry for any/all the mistakes, I was rushed when proofreading. And this is so late because of vacation and a crashed pc._


End file.
